


SERENDIPIA

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Just a story i wanted to tell, M/M, Story with a plot twist at the end, canon divergence...kinda, can´t evit it, homoerotic content at some point, i guess that last tag is kinda a warning, i like cheesy things too, i like that ship btw, ill probably add more tags for the next chapters, lol, some fluff in it, some horror content at some point too, this seems like puppy love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Durante aquel intercambio afectuoso, uno de los nuevos presentes se percató de reojo de una figura que se hallaba en pie muy cerca de donde ellos estaban en el recibidor, preguntándose entonces “¿Pero quién puede ser aquel extraño?” al ponerle una mayor atención al susodicho. No era nadie que él recordara que le hubieran presentado como amigo o algún compañero de negocios de su padre adoptivo, no, se notaba bien vestido pero era demasiado joven y daba la impresión de ser además muy ingenuo como para eso, para ser la cabeza de alguna empresa, grande o pequeña. Sin embargo, algo tenía que le llamó persistentemente a no quitarle la mirada de encima. No sabía lo que era, pero poseía un aura de misterio que le despertaba la curiosidad fuertemente.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Charles Van Dahl
Kudos: 4





	1. PRIMER ACTO: BIENVENIDA

Esta historia, comienza como muchas otras suelen comenzar, con la lluvia formando parte del escenario de apertura.

En una fría y oscura noche de tormenta, sobre la resbalosa carretera se podía divisar lenta pero cada vez más cercana, la luz de los faros de un vehículo que luchaban por avasallar una espesa neblina que parecía regodearse de obstaculizar la vista a quien quiera que se topara con ella. Por fortuna, el trayecto no padeció de incidente alguno y el automóvil logró arribar tranquilamente hasta la seca cochera de la mansión que sería su destino final, permitiendo así a sus ocupantes guarecerse en el interior de la misma.

\- ¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar hijo mío! – exclamaba con calidez y alegría el dueño del inmueble

\- Muchas gracias padre, esto… significa mucho para mi – le contestó el joven tratando de contener sus lágrimas y evitando que se le quebrara la voz por la emoción que le embargaba al sentirse tan bien recibido

\- Oh, mi querido muchacho, ven aquí – le abrazó entonces su padre – de ahora en adelante ya no tendrás motivos para llorar, porque yo siempre estaré aquí para ti mientras viva

Dejando de contener sus lágrimas y respondiendo al abrazo aferrándose a su padre como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, Oswald se dejó inundar por el amor y la alegría que sentía ahora tan palpables, con una seguridad que creyó que jamás volvería a experimentar desde la dolorosa muerte de su madre Gertrude, la persona que más quiso en la vida y que era la única que siempre se mostró incondicional con él… madre al fin.

\- Acompáñame ahora a tu nueva habitación hijo mío – le dijo Elijah afectuosamente – es importante que descanses bien. Mañana será un nuevo día y el inicio de una nueva vida para todos nosotros

\- ¿Todos nosotros dijiste? – intervino Oswald con algo de desconcierto

\- Oh disculpa, es verdad, no te lo dije, pero ahora tendrás más personas en ésta enorme casa con quienes compartir tu vida además de éste viejo costal de huesos – dijo señalándose a si mismo y Oswald rio por el comentario- ya los conocerás en un par de días, cuando regresen de su fin de semana en la playa. Ya lo verás mi querido muchacho, vamos a ser una gran familia feliz de ahora en adelante

Humilde más entusiasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Oswald se dejó guiar entonces por su padre hasta su nueva alcoba. No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando, ya no volvería a estar solo y al fin experimentaría lo que era tener a su padre a su lado para aprender de él y poder contarle cosas que a su madre no solía decirle, debido principalmente a una constante inquietud ante la remota pero muy real posibilidad de que ella se enterase de la verdadera naturaleza de las actividades que desde muy temprano en su juventud Oswald realizaba como “asistente de un club nocturno” y que en realidad iban más allá de su puesto, siendo unas más ilegales que otras y pudiendo éstas incluso rayar en lo repudiable, así que no quería preocuparla ni tampoco temer que ella lo rechazara como todos los demás siempre lo hacían al juzgarlo y burlarse cruelmente, muchas veces por su mera apariencia física.

Desde luego que después de su paso por el asilo de Arkham, Oswald Cobblepot estaba muy consciente de que tampoco podría decirle a su padre con todo detalle el pleno de sus actividades mientras estuvo metido en ese ambiente “de diversión nocturna” en la ciudad y que ahora él mismo rechazaba, pero más que lo que llegó a comunicarle a su madre al respecto, seguramente que sí sería capaz de hacerlo con su progenitor; Elijah Van Dahl parecía ser un hombre por demás amable, cariñoso y comprensivo, amén de su extraordinaria reacción al saber que tenía un hijo que si bien nunca esperó, sí que lo hizo sentir amado desde el primer momento en que la verdad salió a la luz esa misma tarde durante su encuentro en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Gertrude.

\- Y esto es para ti, querido hijo – le dijo Elijah al sacar del ropero una elegante bata en color negro con adornos dorados, acompañada de un gorro para dormir tipo fez que hacía juego – era mío y ahora es tuyo, quiero que lo conserves y lo uses como recordatorio de que éste es tu hogar y de que tal vez no llevas mi apellido por ahora, pero eres mi legado y como tal debes sentir siempre que aquí es a donde perteneces

\- Muchas gracias padre- respondió Oswald con gran entusiasmo al tomar aquella prenda entre sus manos para admirar el fino detalle que poseía en su hechura- lo aprecio tanto Elijah sonrió ampliamente, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo apretó afectuosamente.

\- Y ahora me retiro hijo mío – le dijo con calma al empezar a moverse fuera de la habitación – que duermas bien

\- Lo haré padre, lo haré…y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo

**.-.**

Al día siguiente, padre e hijo deleitaron sus paladares con el delicioso buffet que Olga, la cocinera de la casa, preparó para ellos. Poco después, comenzó una grata caminata por cada área de la casa para que Oswald la conociera. Elijah no dejaba de contar con emoción lo que hacía para vivir, las cosas que había en la mansión, quiénes eran sus ancestros y hasta los sitios alrededor del mundo que había visitado a lo largo de su vida, los cuales le prometía a Oswald que después recorrerían juntos por cada rincón para crear nuevas memorias y así recuperar algo de todo el tiempo perdido gracias a las desafortunadas circunstancias que los mantuvieron separados por años. Asimismo también le habló acerca de sus pasatiempos y las habilidades que poseía como el orgulloso hijo de un sastre muy famoso. A esto último, el propio Cobblepot le haría después la sugerencia de hacerle un traje sólo para él, a lo que Elijah con gran orgullo accedería sin dudar.

Durante la cena aquel primer día, se presentó la oportunidad de que hablaran sobre la dolorosa separación de los padres de Oswald por culpa de sus abuelos, quienes no aprobaban esa relación por ser él un hijo de aristócratas y ella una humilde cocinera y para colmo inmigrante. “Fui un cobarde por no enfrentarlos” le confesaría su padre con vergüenza, pero su hijo se mostró siempre comprensivo, pues él mismo poseía aún muchos secretos de los cuales tampoco se sentía ya orgulloso, además de estar plenamente convencido de que ahora era un hombre nuevo, alguien de bien que estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo siguiendo un camino de rectitud y nada más de ahora en adelante.

\- Recuerda esto hijo – le dijo Elijah solemne, al finalizar su charla en la mesa y ponerse de pie- ésta siempre será tu casa, eres amado y no estás solo

El otro se levantó rápidamente de su lugar con una mirada esperanzada, al tiempo que se acercaba a su padre.

\- ¿Esto es verdad… o es tan solo un sueño? – dijo incrédulo

\- Es verdad hijo mío, es verdad – le respondió para después guardar silencio y abrazarlo mientras los sollozos de alegría de su vástago ponían de manifiesto todo aquel agradecimiento y fortuna que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón

Aquella noche ni siquiera el estrepitoso retumbar del cielo ni el persistente ulular fantasmal del viento que anunciaban la tempestad, lograron perturbar el plácido sueño de Oswald, quien se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo con gusto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**.-.**

\- ¡Elijah! ¡Querido, ya hemos regresado! – se escuchó una voz que interrumpía de improviso la paz de la mansión por la mañana

Bajando las escaleras, lentamente pero con una amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, el hombre a quien esa voz tan querida para él le estaba identificando, dejaba notar su presencia para recibir a los tan ansiosamente esperados miembros del resto de su familia.

\- ¡Mi amada Grace! ¡Hijos míos! – exclamó Elijah con los brazos abiertos para recibirlos – ¡los extrañé tanto! ¡Vengan a darme un abrazo!

Los tres que recién llegaban, acudieron contentos al encuentro para corresponder al llamado cariñoso como se debía.

Durante aquel intercambio afectuoso, uno de los nuevos presentes se percató de reojo de una figura que se hallaba en pie muy cerca de donde ellos estaban en el recibidor, preguntándose entonces “¿Pero quién puede ser aquel extraño?” al ponerle una mayor atención al susodicho. No era nadie que él recordara que le hubieran presentado como amigo o algún compañero de negocios de su padre adoptivo, no, se notaba bien vestido pero era demasiado joven y daba la impresión de ser además muy ingenuo como para eso, para ser la cabeza de alguna empresa, grande o pequeña. Sin embargo, algo tenía que le llamó persistentemente a no quitarle la mirada de encima. No sabía lo que era, pero poseía un aura de misterio que le despertaba la curiosidad fuertemente.

\- ¿Y él quién es? – preguntó el curioso al fin, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza hacia el desconocido

Elijah dejó de lado el abrazo grupal para voltear en dirección de quien le estaban cuestionando y entonces sonrió con orgullo antes de acercarse a él y rodearlo con uno de sus brazos para presentarlo formalmente.

\- Charles – le respondió ceremonioso – Sasha, Grace – añadió dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres de igual modo- el nombre de éste querido muchacho es Oswald Cobblepot… mi hijo

Al escuchar la revelación, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder decir nada durante varios segundos. ¿Su hijo? es decir ¿Un hijo propio? no, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, pero un momento ¿desde cuándo el honorable y recto Elijah Van Dahl se prestaba para ese tipo de cosas? Entonces tendría por fuerza que ser verdad lo que acababa de decirles… ¿cierto?

\- Querido – dijo Grace, rompiendo el silencio incómodo, no tan convencida de sentirse ella misma de otro modo al respecto – tú nunca mencionaste antes que tuvieras un hijo

\- Lo sé mi dulce esposa – le respondió con calma – para ser sincero hasta hace dos escasos días yo mismo ignoraba este hecho, pero me siento complacido de poder afirmar que Oswald – enfatizó al moverlo sin soltarlo – es en efecto mi hijo de sangre y espero que todos ustedes le den el mismo cariño que a mi siempre me han brindado, pues desde ahora él vivirá con nosotros y le he asegurado que todos seremos juntos una gran familia feliz

Aquellas palabras no mejoraban el ambiente enrarecido que los rodeaba a todos, pero el shock momentáneo por el que pasaron, rápidamente se fue disipando cuando Grace les dedicó sutilmente una mirada exclusiva a sus dos hijos y con una sonrisa los animó a darle la razón a su padre. Acto seguido, ella tomó la iniciativa de abrazar a Oswald y posteriormente le siguieron Sasha y Charles, dándole cada uno así la bienvenida formal a la mansión y a sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

**.-.**

\- Aquí están ya las copas con la champaña para celebrar ésta ocasión tan especial – decía Elijah con emoción al divisar a uno de los sirvientes que entraba al comedor con la charola de las bebidas ya servidas – Y ahora, hagamos un brindis, por nuestra familia – dijo alzando su copa.

Los demás lo imitaron.

\- Porque siempre estemos juntos, porque seamos felices en la compañía mutua y desde luego, por mi querido hijo Oswald a quien, aunque tarde, pero tuve la dicha de encontrarme con él ahora y para lo que nos resta de ésta vida ¡salud!

\- ¡Salud! – respondieron los demás alegremente al hacer tintinear sus copas unas contra otras

\- Yo quiero brindar también – intervino Oswald tímidamente – porque estoy infinitamente agradecido con todos ustedes, por aceptarme aquí y por permitirme desde ahora llamarles “mi familia”, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo, de corazón lo digo ¡Salud!

Todos chocaron nuevamente sus copas, mostrando una gran sonrisa en reacción a la sin duda conmovedora declaración. Sin embargo, las sutiles miradas que los miembros de la familia adoptiva de Cobblepot se dedicaban mutuamente con gran discreción, no compaginaban precisamente con su aparente alegre estado de ánimo por las buenas nuevas, pues fuera o no el hijo legítimo de Elijah, seguían considerándolo un intruso que representaba nuevos problemas para ellos y su futuro. Por supuesto que eso no podría quedarse así por mucho tiempo, ya hallarían la manera de saltar ese pequeño e inesperado obstáculo, así que no se preocuparían de más por ahora… en todo caso, se dedicarían primero a estudiarlo más de cerca para encontrar cómo deshacerse de él de la mejor manera posible y sin incriminarse en el proceso.

**.-.**

\- Pero mamá – se quejaba Sasha – ya tenía planeado ir de compras a la ciudad ¿Por qué no le dices a mi hermano que él vaya?

\- Porque, querida hija – le dijo Grace tratando de guardar la calma – somos una familia y a todos nos corresponde colaborar en esto

\- ¡Pero míralos! – seguía diciendo inconforme, asomándose al jardín desde la ventana- están ahí sentados y no sé si lo notaste, pero es exactamente la misma escena que ya hemos visto a ésta hora desde hace varios días: Elijah no para de hablar y ese tal Oswald solo sonríe como bobo, así que no tiene caso interrumpirlos… y ultimadamente ¿de qué se supone que YO – enfatizó señalándose a sí misma- voy a hablar con él?

\- Ay, no lo sé Sasha – respondió su madre empezando a molestarse – eres una mujer lista, ya te las ingeniarás para encontrar un tema de conversación y si no, sólo sonríe e invítale algo de tomar y se acabó, el punto es que te empieces a ganar su confianza

\- Pero mamá – insistió en tono quejumbroso – no me agrada su actitud, es demasiado dócil y callado, casi perturbador

\- ¡Sasha! – alzó la voz su madre – deja de decir eso y hazte a la idea de que tendrás que pasar tiempo con él para que Elijah esté contento y no sospeche nada ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Ush! – exclamó ella con fastidio al cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho- encima de arruinar nuestra herencia, tiene que fastidiar también mi diversión personal

Charles escuchaba desde afuera de la puerta entreabierta, la conversación de su madre y su hermana, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba y giraba los ojos con hastío. Siempre era lo mismo cuando las dos se ponían a discutir aunque fuera por tonterías, así que viendo que lo estaban excluyendo de un tema que también le competía a él pero que no le extrañaba que fuera costumbre que lo hicieran a un lado así solo por ser el hijo menor, decidió que en lo que se calmaban las aguas para él poder intervenir sin riesgo, bajaría a ver un rato la televisión y a comer alguna botana. Sin embargo, estaba por cruzar el pasillo para ir a la cocina y pedirle a Olga que le preparara algún refrigerio que desde luego ella después le llevaría hasta su asiento, cuando Elijah lo interceptó.

\- Charles, muchacho – le dijo alegremente – que bueno que te veo, eres muy oportuno

\- Buen día padre – contestó sonriente - ¿necesitas algo?

\- Ciertamente hijo… ¿Podrías hacerle compañía a Oswald un momento? Tengo que atender una llamada de negocios en el despacho, pero el día está muy bello y no quisiera que se desperdiciara teniendo que esperar por mi regreso, a menos que tú tengas algo más que hacer

\- Oh no – dijo rápidamente – estaba a punto de idear algo para librarme de la ociosidad por un rato, en realidad me parece una buena idea la que propones ¿dónde está Oswald?

\- Se quedó terminando su pedazo de pastel, está sentado donde está la mesita del jardín

\- Pues allá iré a alcanzarlo

\- Te lo agradezco hijo – le dijo con una sonrisa, colocando afectuosamente una mano sobre su hombro – me retiro entonces, gracias

\- No tienes que decirlo padre, atiende tus asuntos

Elijah se alejó satisfecho. Charles lo observó perderse detrás de la puerta de su despacho y luego volteó en dirección del ventanal que daba hacia el jardín. Ahí divisó claramente a Cobblepot, quien efectivamente continuaba comiendo su postre lentamente.

\- Ellas creen que no puedo encargarme de situaciones como esta – pensaba mientras emprendía camino hacia su objetivo – pero les voy a demostrar que no es verdad, a ver si así dejan de empezar planes sin mi para después solamente ordenarme qué es lo que me toca hacer y ya

Conforme se acercaba hasta donde el supuesto hijo legítimo de su padre yacía sentado cómodamente y protegido por la sombra que regalaba la sombrilla del conjunto de jardín, su mente le trajo a la memoria aquel primer pensamiento que tuvo con respecto al intruso la primera vez que lo vio.

\- Más que perturbador, me parece misterioso – se decía al comparar lo que él opinaba de aquel al que observaba, contra lo que su hermana acababa de decir acerca del mismo – y extraño, muy extraño, nadie puede ser tan “dócil” como dice mi hermana, a menos que sea un verdadero tonto, aunque… pensándolo bien… quizás sea esa la razón

Sonrió divertido por esa última posibilidad, imaginándose lo fácil que sería entonces engañarlo para que se fuera de sus vidas y todo siguiera como si nada, igual que hasta antes de su intrusión.

\- Hola Oswald – dijo con ánimo - ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Oh… sí, seguro – respondió el otro, señalando la silla contigua con una mano a modo de invitación y tapándose la boca con la otra al mismo tiempo, ya que estaba degustando un pedazo de pastel en ese momento – discúlpame, no te vi llegar y estaba comiendo esto que está delicioso – le dijo una vez que tragó y vio a su nuevo acompañante tomar asiento a su lado - ¿gustas un pedazo?

\- No gracias… o bueno ¿por qué no? Te veo comerlo con tanto gusto que creo que sí se me está antojando, pásame una rebanada

Sonriendo, Oswald tomó el cuchillo para partir el pastel que había quedado, sirvió una porción en un platito limpio y se lo pasó a su nuevo hermano, junto con una cucharilla.

\- Gracias amigo – le dijo Charles – también te acepto un poco del té que tienes ahí – agregó acercándole al otro una de las tazas vacías que se habían quedado en la charola para que le sirvieran de la tetera, petición que fue atendida con gusto

\- Me alegra que te nos unieras – habló Cobblepot – mi padre, perdón, nuestro padre tenía un asunto que atender y se veía algo desilusionado por tener que dejarme solo en lo que volvía. Le dije que no tenía inconveniente, pero tú debes darte cuenta mejor que yo de que de todos modos se iba a preocupar por desatender de improviso a quien fuera que le estuviera haciendo compañía

\- Si, así es el buen Elijah, m-nuestro padre… de hecho él fue el que me pidió que viniera para acá

\- Oh… ya veo Charles detectó un dejo de decepción en aquel tono de voz

\- Pero no te creas – intervino rápidamente- yo ya tenía la intención de acompañarlos, solo que por ahora nos quedamos los dos nada más... y la verdad no me molesta, dos o tres, el punto es convivir al menos unas horas solo nosotros ¿no lo crees?

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – respondió Oswald con una tímida sonrisa – me agrada aprovechar éste tiempo para fraternizar contigo y nuestro padre, bueno, contigo justo ahora, claro

\- Esa es la actitud – dijo Charles con entusiasmo, tomando un buen trozo de su pastel con la cuchara, elevándolo a modo de brindis y llevándoselo a la boca

Mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos comensales era consciente de que en todo ese tiempo los habían estado observando desde lejos.

\- Vaya vaya – dijo Grace gratamente sorprendida – quién lo diría, tu hermano por fin tomó la iniciativa. Tal vez tenga que tenerle más fe en el futuro – volteó a ver a su hija - ¿ves cómo no es tan difícil? Solo necesitas tantita motivación y ya, mira que a gusto se ven los dos

\- Jmph – resopló asomándose también a la ventana- pues igualmente no me hace feliz la idea de tener que hablar con él mamá… pero está bien, lo haré por nosotros

\- Así me gusta hija

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, primer capitulo... debo decir que estuve bastante renuente a publicar esta historia (se había quedado ya casi un año en pausa, entre los archivos de la laptop) porque sentía que le hacía falta algo, que no estaba completamente pulida, pero hace poco que la desempolvé y la releí, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad (además de haber recibido el apoyo de unas muy queridas amistades que lo leyeron primero que nadie - Fer, Scarleth, love ya!- y de mi amiga Victoria, que fue la que dio el empuje a mi inspiración con cierta conversación al respecto de la ship desde un inicio xD) así que bueno, aquí está ya... espero que les guste :) muchas gracias por leer y también a quienes dejen sus comentarios, siempre es un gran incentivo para quienes escribimos, el recibir retroalimentación de parte de los queridos lectores :)


	2. SEGUNDO ACTO: HERENCIA

El día se encontraba apacible y el tiempo parecía volar rápidamente, ambos jóvenes pronto comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con mayor soltura y eso era una situación a favor, especialmente para Charles, quien sentía que su objetivo de demostrar su valía ante su madre se estaba cumpliendo y con creces.

\- Salí corriendo de la carnicería con la tira de salchichas en la mano y cuando menos me di cuenta ¡ya tenía a todos los perros del vecindario tras de mi!

Oswald se reía por aquella anécdota, su interlocutor gesticulaba y movía las manos para enfatizar cada una de sus palabras como si estuviera actuando y eso le parecía muy entretenido, quería decir además que aquel se encontraba realmente relajado y alegre por estar en su compañía, lo cual era en cierta forma algo que no comúnmente solía experimentar en otros tiempos, ni aun cuando iba a la escuela, así que esa sensación de “ser normal” y no tener que permanecer todo el tiempo a la defensiva por una vez en la vida, ciertamente era agradable.

\- Ya imagino las caras de todos los que te veían pasar a toda velocidad con esa cantidad de perros persiguiéndote – le decía a Charles tratando de calmar su risa al hablar - ¿Y luego qué hiciste?

\- Lo más lógico que se me ocurrió en ese momento – contestó el otro haciendo una pausa dramática – les lancé las salchichas pero algunos de todos modos continuaron siguiéndome, así que grité y corrí hasta llegar a una cerca que salté como pude para perderlos… ¡casi dejo el pantalón ahí colgado también!

Oswald se volvió a reír al imaginar tal escena y eso animó a Charles a mantener el ritmo de la narración. Al fin, un público cautivo que seguía con emoción cada cosa que tenía que decir, lo que para él resultaba grato por casi siempre tener que contenerse durante algún debate familiar y porque además aspiraba a ser un escritor de renombre, así que poder expresarse a sus anchas en voz alta, directamente con el receptor y encima poder atestiguar sus reacciones de modo inmediato, era un deleite.

\- Ahora puedo decir que fue gracioso, pero en ese momento fue una mezcla entre adrenalina, terror y hambre, porque igual me fui con las manos vacías; ese día los perros se llenaron el estómago con carne de primera y yo tuve que conformarme con frijoles en lata para cenar y créeme, después de comer solo eso por dos semanas seguidas, terminas por no querer saber nada al respecto otra vez en tu vida 

\- ¿Entiendo que no tenían mucho dinero entonces?

\- Es correcto, pero eso ya no importa ¿o si? ya todo es diferente, además ahora también estás tú aquí con nosotros. No pienses mal, quiero a mi hermana, pero siempre quise tener a otro chico con quien compartir y hasta pelear, podríamos habernos defendido de todos allá afuera y nadie se metería con nosotros

\- Jajaja, si, tal vez – dijo Oswald contento- yo fui hijo único pero un par de veces al ver algunos chicos de la escuela que iban también con sus hermanos, me pregunté qué se sentiría tener a alguien que te hiciera segunda en lo que fuera

\- Pues ahora ya me tienes a mi – declaró Charles con entusiasmo – ya no somos unos niños para andar jugando por ahí a las escondidas o hacer travesuras ¿verdad? por cierto ¿qué edad dijiste que tenías?

\- Treinta y uno

\- Fíjate, yo veintiseis, ya somos todos unos adultos, pero podríamos ir a pescar juntos o a cazar o qué se yo ¿qué te gusta hacer a ti?

\- Ehm… no lo había pensado – respondió Oswald algo incómodo al recordar su pasado- No sé si tengo algún pasatiempo específico… ¿Ajedrez? Sí, creo que me gusta el ajedrez 

\- Mmmh, algo aburrido en mi opinión, pero ok, si eso es lo que te gusta podemos jugarlo de vez en cuando también

\- Sería estupendo – dijo con una sonrisa

Charlaban pues de forma amena cuando una voz conocida los interrumpió

\- Ya estoy de vuelta queridos hijos

\- Excelente padre – contestó Oswald – por favor siéntate con nosotros, Charles me estaba contando algunas anécdotas para pasar el tiempo

\- Oh, eso es maravilloso hijo – dijo al sentarse – me alegra saber que no me extrañaron

\- No digas eso padre – intervino Charles – nos da gusto que te nos unas, pero también debes saber que la estábamos pasando bien, fue una estupenda idea que nos reuniéramos aquí afuera

Elijah sonreía orgulloso y feliz de saber que su familia se estaba llevando tan bien, no podría desear nada más. Por su parte, Oswald esbozaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad y agradecimiento por saberse parte de aquel unido clan de ahora en adelante. Charles sin embargo, comenzaba a debatirse entre lo que comenzaba a sentir por lo que había estado diciendo frente a sus dos familiares adoptivos y su objetivo real para con uno de ellos, pues su genuina y alegre sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto de su rostro al percatarse por el rabillo del ojo, de que su madre había permanecido atenta a lo que ocurría desde la distancia. Desde luego que era de esperarse dado que la conocía muy bien y sabía además lo que tramaba, pero por una fracción de segundo él mismo se creyó sus propias palabras acerca de crear verdaderos lazos familiares y por ello casi decide que eso es lo que realmente deseaba, echando fuera todo lo demás que pretendían hacer con aquel intruso.

.-.

Ya durante la cena, entre los distintos comentarios que surgían en la conversación salió a relucir el tema de los fantasmas, que resultó ser uno muy apasionante especialmente para los varones de la casa, no así para las damas. Sin embargo, al ser el patriarca quien más daba su apoyo a las teorías acerca de la existencia de espíritus atrapados en el plano terrenal, el buen ánimo de la plática no se perdió ni un segundo y por el contrario, era alentado más y más así que Grace decidió intervenir y le preguntó a Oswald directamente si él también creía en fantasmas, a lo que éste asintió un poco dudoso al inicio pero después reafirmó su postura al decir que de hecho los había visto. Aquello se prestó no solo para que su padre tomara la oportunidad para apoyarlo sino para decir también algo más acerca de sus familiares ya fallecidos.

Dando un giro a la conversación, esto último llevó a que Oswald preguntara ahora cómo se habían conocido su padre y Grace; fue ahí donde se enteró de primera mano acerca del pasado difícil de ella y sus hijos y lamentó por dentro que hubiesen tenido que pasar por una situación así pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de que pudieran dejar atrás todo aquello gracias al noble corazón de su padre, quien los había traído a vivir con él sin poner objeciones para formar con ellos una nueva familia tal cual ahora lo había hecho con su hijo perdido; aquel buen hombre los había salvado a todos ellos en su momento y era seguro que estaban más que agradecidos. Tal pensamiento llevó a Cobblepot a sonreír con alegría.

\- Pero tú eres mi único familiar de sangre Oswald – intervino Elijah con un orgullo que no se molestó en ocultar

Nuevamente, Cobblepot sólo sonrió con humildad ante el comentario y parecía que los demás compartían tal sentimiento de júbilo, sin embargo sus rostros contaban una historia totalmente distinta. No sólo se ponían de manifiesto discretamente en sus miradas los celos de parte de cada uno de los demás miembros de la familia por saberse de algún modo desplazados a un segundo lugar en la vida de Elijah, aunque esto fuese involuntario dada la personalidad quizás demasiado dadivosa y proclive a cobijar necesitados de aquel hombre, sino que además estaba de por medio la futura disputa por su patrimonio y que desde luego, ahora podría ser reclamada sin problemas por parte del heredero legítimo de Van Dahl, dejando fuera a todos los demás si esa fuese su voluntad, algo que por supuesto no podrían permitir que pasara.

Tales reflexiones invadían la mente de los tres cómplices debido a aquel aparentemente inocente comentario, a tal grado que casi se salen de control, pues Sasha sin darse cuenta cerró la mano con tal presión alrededor de su copa de vino que terminó rompiéndola, causando un momento de conmoción que rápidamente ella y su madre se encargaron de descartar como algo relevante, terminando aquello en un nuevo brindis como si nada hubiese pasado, para retirarse después cada quién a sus habitaciones.

\- Bonita demostración la que hiciste allá en el comedor hermana – le dijo Charles en voz baja y con sarcasmo una vez que ambos se encontraron lejos del lugar, de camino a sus aposentos

\- No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada Charles – le respondió molesta – tú también piensas lo mismo que yo y que mamá acerca de lo que acaba de decir Elijah, infiriendo que ese intruso al que deberíamos llamar hermano, va a ser quien al final se quede con todo y nos termine arrojando a la calle sin un solo centavo ¿o me equivoco?

\- Desde luego que si – afirmó sin dudar – pienso igual que ustedes, estamos en el mismo equipo, pero al menos yo controlé mis impulsos. Tuviste suerte de que nuestro padre, es decir, Elijah, no sea alguien que sea dado a las sospechas o seguramente hubiera llegado a sus propias conclusiones rápidamente y sería aún peor para nosotros

\- Ya estás hablando como mamá, es muy molesto… pero te digo lo que le dije a ella, no volverá a pasar. Además, ese Oswald parece demasiado tonto e ingenuo, ya que tampoco se dio cuenta de nada, será muy fácil engañarlo

\- Más vale que así sea – interrumpió una voz de improviso detrás de ellos, sobresaltándolos

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamaron al unísono, procurando no levantar la voz a pesar de la sorpresa

\- Cállense los dos – ordenó Grace – más vale que cuiden sus palabras cuando anden por los pasillos, si yo los escuché ¿qué les hace pensar que alguno de ellos no los pudiera también estar oyendo? De ahora en adelante la primera regla es que sean discretos ante todo y que antes de siquiera pensar en algo relacionado a todo este asunto, primero se aseguren de que nadie más esté espiando ¿estamos de acuerdo?

\- Si mamá, lo entendemos – dijeron a coro

\- Bien. Ahora yo iré a dejarle su medicina a mi querido esposo, él se fue al despacho con – giró los ojos con disgusto – su hijo Oswald, para tener una de esas charlas padre-hijo, ugh. Ya vuelvo y ustedes dos, no se olviden de lo que les dije

\- Claro mamá – asintieron

Una vez que Grace se hubiese alejado y sus dos hijos se encontraran cada quien en su respectiva habitación, ambos se entregaron a sus propias reflexiones antes de dormir.

Por un lado, Sasha pensaba acerca de la pequeña herida que se había hecho en la mano gracias a la copa rota. En efecto no era nada grave, pero no dejaba dudas acerca de cómo es que estaba dispuesta a secundar a su madre en cualquiera que fuera el plan que ella tuviera para deshacerse del que le molestaba tener que llamar hermano, puesto que de ser por ella, bajo otras circunstancias ni como conocido lo tendría.

Por parte de Charles, los pensamientos no tenían demasiada diferencia, él estaba seguro de que apoyaría a su madre y a su hermana con sus planes por el bien de todos ellos, costara lo que costara. Sin embargo también pensaba en que quizás muy en el fondo le había dolido el comentario de Elijah al referirse a Oswald como “SU hijo de sangre”, puesto que después de vivir su más tierna infancia al lado de un hombre violento, desobligado y borracho que era de todo menos merecedor al título de padre, al conocer la diferencia de tratos al llegar a la mansión Van Dahl cinco años atrás y convivir con el nuevo esposo de su madre, sentía que por fin había encontrado el apoyo y cariño que todo chico necesita de parte de una figura paterna… algo que ahora empezaba a sentir que le sería arrebatado sin miramientos en cualquier momento, gracias a Cobblepot.

\- Pero no lo voy a permitir – se decía a si mismo – no me vas a quitar todo lo que ya tengo Cobblepot, retiro lo dicho acerca de ser una familia feliz y tú y yo siendo amigos como si nada, no sé por qué siquiera lo consideré posible, soy un estúpido

.-.

Días después, las cosas parecían sin novedad más allá de las nuevas actividades que se llevaban a cabo entre Elijah y Oswald, quienes empezaron poco a poco a pasar más y más tiempo juntos con la finalidad de conocerse mejor y recuperar todos esos años perdidos de convivencia como familia.

Para Oswald todo aquello resultaba nuevo y muy agradable, pues nunca tuvo realmente algo similar a una figura paterna a la cual acercarse sin temor a que ésta le ofendiera ó lo golpeara. Desde luego que no era por culpa de que su madre llevase a alguien a casa para procurarle un nuevo padre a su hijo, puesto que ella era muy celosa y protectora con él desde que nació, desconfiando así toda la vida de cuanto hombre tratara de pretenderla y ella denotara el más mínimo gesto de desaprobación por su persona y mucho más si en algún punto se enteraban de que tenía un niño pequeño esperándola en casa. No, las figuras paternas que en principio Oswald quiso aspirar a tener al ver cómo en la calle y en la primaria algunos de los padres recogían a sus hijos con alegría o jugaban con ellos en el parque y los abrazaban con cariño, fue por curiosidad de experimentar algo así; sin embargo, al comenzar a crecer y debido a los consejos e influencia de su madre que insistente le decía que se cuidara de todos pues no existía realmente nadie en quien pudiera confiar y mucho menos si esa persona mostraba ser amistosa o hasta afectuosa con él, aunado a las burlas que él mismo solía recibir a diestra y siniestra por su mera existencia, dejó de lado aquella empresa infantil y se volvió mucho más precavido y hábil para decir las cosas al convivir con quien fuera, a pesar de que observaba de cerca a todos aquellos de quienes se rodeaba para aprender todo lo que pudiera de ellos, especialmente cuando desde muy joven, con algo más de dieciocho años cumplidos, comenzó a trabajar en bares por la noche para ayudar a su madre con los gastos del pequeño departamento donde vivían. Y ni qué decir de cuando por un afortunado accidente – o quizás desafortunado, según se mirara – y del que ahora se avergonzaba en recordar, acabó trabajando para Fish Mooney, uno de los miembros importantes dentro de la familia de la mafia respaldada por el apellido Falcone, pues fue ahí donde realmente aprendió tanto por las buenas como por las malas, lo que era la vida dentro de una ciudad tan caótica como bella –según su propia descripción- como Gotham, especialmente en los más recónditos recovecos del bajo mundo. Su inteligente y astuto cerebro absorbía cada palabra y cada acción como una esponja ávida por cada vez más y más conocimiento… y su cuerpo hizo lo mismo en ocasiones dejándole como prueba moretones y algunas cicatrices, a consecuencia de errores que sin querer – aunque no todas las veces necesariamente– cometió al poner a prueba su posición de protegido de Mooney, pero de los cuales de todos modos nunca se arrepintió realmente, pues había llegado muy lejos gracias a todos los sacrificios que había soportado en silencio con la firme meta de salir adelante y convertirse en alguien importante en la ciudad, reconocido por todos y al que jamás volverían a humillar o se atendrían a las severas consecuencias.

Pensando pues en todo aquello que formaba parte de lo que ahora consideraba su tormentoso pasado y del cual ya no sentía orgullo, recordó lo que apenas la noche anterior le había dicho su padre: “Todos somos pecadores hijo mío”, cuando le contó a éste a grandes rasgos, sin entrar aún en ningún detalle puesto que representaba algo muy bochornoso para él tan solo el imaginarlo, lo que fue su vida antes de conocerlo, animado por la mención del propio Elijah de lo que aquel llamaba “sus demonios” y a los cuales atribuía el dejarle en consecuencia aquella condición delicada de un corazón que se debilitaba debido a un agujero que parecía crecer un poco más cada día, quizás en castigo por los errores y malas decisiones que tanto él como sus antecesores habían cometido a lo largo de sus vidas. Posiblemente era también por ello que su padre se mostraba tan abierto y comprensivo a no juzgarlo y hasta perdonarlo por sus crímenes pasados, reiterándole que su nueva vida comenzó el día que se conocieron y que de ahora en adelante podría vivir en paz, dejando de culparse por todo lo que ahora ya formaba parte del pasado y que por lo tanto ahí debía quedarse.

\- Cuando era niño – dijo Oswald al observar las aves que anidaban en uno de los árboles del inmenso jardín de la mansión, mientras caminaba a través del mismo – me gustaba observar a los pájaros volar – sonrió – me imaginaba que podía hacer lo mismo y recorría todo el mundo con mis propias alas

\- Me habría encantado poder cumplirte ese deseo hijo mío – le contestó su padre con algo de tristeza – en verdad me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí para ti y tu madre, nunca fue mi intención abandonarlos a su suerte, yo-

\- Lo sé padre – le interrumpió Oswald, tocando uno de sus brazos en señal de apoyo – no tienes nada por qué pedir perdón, si mi madre guardó silencio todos estos años debió ser por una buena razón. Ahora me alegra el saber que aún existías y que me hayas aceptado para que viniera a vivir contigo y por supuesto, con Grace, Sasha y Charles. A todos los quiero mucho y sé que ellos sienten lo mismo por mi, así que no podría pedir más en la vida, al contrario, gracias por darme otra oportunidad para seguir adelante cuando veía lejos toda esperanza de continuar

Elijah sonrió conmovido por las palabras de su hijo ¿Cómo no iba a querer recuperarlo y amarlo si era alguien tan noble y bueno? Y como bien le dijo antes, cualquier fechoría que hubiese cometido en el pasado, ya no tenía fuerza en su presente y mucho menos en su futuro, podía asegurarlo con toda certeza desde su propia experiencia, así que nada ni nadie podría cambiar su forma de pensar al respecto.

.


	3. TERCER ACTO: ESTRATEGIA

El tiempo seguía corriendo, su incesante tic-tac les recordaba a cada instante que si querían llevar a cabo su objetivo, debían ser cuidadosos pero también rápidos o las posibilidades de que todo se volteara en su contra irían en aumento con cada día que Elijah Van Dahl pasaba al lado de su hijo legítimo, llegando así a un punto de no retorno mucho más difícil de corregir, por no decir que les sería imposible hacerlo.

\- ¿Y dónde está Charles? – le preguntó a su madre en un momento en el que se sabían a solas

\- Te lo dije Sasha, lo mandé a traer el periódico que le indiqué, tiene que parecer que es una casualidad en caso de que alguien pregunte

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que encontraste?

\- Por supuesto que si niña – le dijo Grace ofendida ante tal duda – con mayor razón tenemos que tener cuidado por si está únicamente fingiendo, lo que me recuerda que no te he visto pasar mucho más tiempo con él para averiguar precisamente eso

\- No es culpa mía – se quejó su hija- ahora pasa mucho tiempo junto a Elijah, no se separan casi nunca y no dejan de hablar ó de ponerse a jugar cartas o qué se yo

\- ¡Pues encuentra el tiempo! – ordenó – parece ser que soy la única en ésta casa que está haciendo su labor para asegurar el futuro de nuestra familia

\- Si, ya sé, los cambios de las dosis de las medicinas, ya me habías puesto al tanto

\- Y mucho más que eso, como por ejemplo, vigilar que todo siga como si nada estuviera pasando, no creas que eso es fácil y menos ahora, así que sé buena hija y por favor coopera. Aprovecha que Elijah acaba de tomarse un momento para ir a su despacho, yo le llevaré su medicamento y lo distraeré tanto como sea posible, así que no desperdicies ni un segundo

\- Está bien mamá – le dijo Sasha con fastidio – allá voy

La idea era muy sencilla, Grace al principio no tenía planeado causarle ningún daño a su nuevo y gentil esposo, pero poco a poco la avaricia le inyectó su veneno y la infectó de pies a cabeza, así que una vez que consideró que sus hijos estaban listos para apoyarla en su empresa, les contó algunos detalles de lo que pretendía hacer. Desde luego, compartió mucho más con su hija desde un comienzo, pues era la mayor y además sabía que se parecía mucho a ella en su forma de pensar y actuar, al contrario de su hermano menor que en ocasiones tendía a ser más soñador e impresionable; “por algo siempre ha tenido la fantasía de ser escritor” pensaba su madre con inquietud en aquellos días en los que su situación económica era preocupante, temiendo que siguiendo tal ambición su hijo igualmente siguiera pasando penurias en su ausencia. Sin embargo, desde que su nuevo padrastro hizo su providencial aparición, aquello dejó de preocuparle tanto y de hecho lo apoyaba mucho más que antes, pero seguía sin confiarle del todo cada punto y coma de los menesteres que atañían al complot que largamente había estado maquinando con la paciencia de un santo, ya que por ejemplo, aunque Charles sí que conocía el objetivo de su madre para quedarse con la fortuna entera, no sabía exactamente cómo es que lo haría, ella sólo le dijo que se encargaría, que no se preocupara de nada y solo hiciera lo que le decía porque “cuando llegue el momento oportuno lo entenderás” y con eso lo mantenía tranquilo y fuera de peligro de que sin querer no pudiera evitar decir algún comentario que los delatara a todos. En cuanto a su hija, ésta conocía bastante sobre los pasos a seguir para asegurarse de que los vientos soplaran a su favor, más por seguridad también le escondió qué método estaba siguiendo al respecto, no fuera a ser que la policía de pronto decidiera investigar más allá de su deber y encontrara que de hecho las dosis –ya de por si supuestamente incompletas- que se suponía debía administrar a su fiel esposo para tratar sus múltiples malestares no eran más que placebos, simples pastillas de dulce que se asemejaban a la sustancia activa real. Nadie podía decir que no era una buena madre que protegía a sus hijos y mucho menos decir que no era astuta como un zorro.

\- Aquí está tu medicamento querido

\- Te lo agradezco tanto amada Grace, no sé qué haría sin tus tiernos cuidados

Sasha alcanzó a escuchar el inicio de la conversación entre sus padres al pasar por el despacho para dirigirse ahora a la biblioteca, que es donde debería aún estar Cobblepot, haciendo lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo. Antes de entrar, respiró hondo, practicó un poco su mejor sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

\- Buen día querido Oswald – le dijo al verlo - ¿por qué estás aquí solo?

\- Oh, no estaba solo – le contestó amablemente – nuestro padre tuvo que salir a hacer una llamada, pero estará aquí muy pronto

Sasha sonrió sin decir más

\- ¿Tú necesitabas decirle algo?

\- Eh, no, yo venía por un libro – dijo ella tomando el primer texto que se topó a la vista – pero ya que estoy aquí, si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta que Elijah regrese

\- Claro, será un placer – le dijo Oswald con entusiasmo – por favor toma asiento

Respondiendo al gesto, la chica se sentó cerca de él.

\- Bueno – le dijo él tratando de romper el hielo, sin perder el ánimo - ¿De qué te gustaría que habláramos?

¿De qué? De cómo es que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrometerse en sus perfectas vidas y encima fingir desconocer cualquier cosa al respecto. Sí, de eso es de lo que ella quería hablar, pero desde luego no fue lo que dijo. Tomando en cuenta el pequeño detalle de lo que su madre había averiguado sobre quién era en verdad Cobblepot y aún sin la certeza de que no les estuviera únicamente montando una escena para que todos se confiaran de él, se mantuvo alerta por si acaso pero tal y como le enseñó su madre, también disimuló con la mayor de las gracias su simpatía por el recién llegado a sus vidas.

\- Bueno – comenzó- cuéntame Oswald ¿te has sentido bien estando aquí con nosotros?

\- Pero claro que si – se apresuró a contestarle, sorprendido por la pregunta – no me había sentido tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo – se llevó una mano al pecho – lamento si parece que los he estado evadiendo, pero tú sabes cómo es nuestro padre – sonrió- siempre desviviéndose por los suyos y aunque le he asegurado varias veces que no tengo ningún problema en que se enfoque también en otras cosas, él ha insistido en “recuperar el tiempo perdido” conmigo, así que no me ha dejado margen para poder convivir más con ustedes también 

\- Si, en efecto, ése es nuestro querido padre Elijah – concordó Sasha, mostrando su más cálida sonrisa

\- ¿A qué venía la pregunta, si no es indiscreción?

\- Por nada – le dijo con calma – veo que eres muy perceptivo, entendiste rápidamente hacia donde me dirigía con el comentario

\- Oh, tonterías – le dijo Cobblepot con modestia – es solo que viviendo aquí, desde el primer día en que mi padre, perdón, nuestro padre me dijo que tenía mucha más familia y que estarían encantados de conocerme, me alegró el corazón pero sentí algo de culpa por no estar haciendo justamente eso, convivir con todos los demás aparte de él, sin embargo tampoco me atreví a desairarlo, lo he visto tan contento que no quise quitarle ese entusiasmo, eso es todo

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente y no tienes de qué sentirte culpable – le dijo poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de su interlocutor como gesto de comprensión- me da gusto que se estén poniendo al día y siendo así, entonces solo quiero decirte que él tiene razón, también nos encanta que vivas con nosotros y que cuando quieras podemos platicar de todo lo que se te ocurra y no sé, quizás salir de día de campo o que me acompañes a la ciudad de compras, claro, si eso no te molesta

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Sasha – le dijo él un poco tímido ante el contacto - Es un alivio saber que piensas eso de mi, te aseguro que es lo que yo siento también… y claro, claro, tú me dices cuándo y te acompaño a la ciudad

\- Excelente – le dijo ella con entusiasmo – porque cuando mi madre no puede ir por asuntos que tiene que atender junto con Elijah, le pido a Charles que entonces él venga conmigo, pero es el típico hermano molesto que si acepta acompañarme no deja de atosigar cada cinco minutos con que ya quiere irse ó que nada de lo que estamos viendo le gusta, ugh

\- Jajaja, no te preocupes – le dijo Oswald divertido – admito que no soy muy afecto a estar largas horas esperando de pie, pero si me distraigo cuando estoy viendo algo interesante el sentir del paso del tiempo es mucho menor… de hecho también llegué a acompañar a mi madre unas cuantas veces cuando tenía un día libre en su trabajo, para ver las tiendas de ropa – suspiró con nostalgia- no siempre podíamos darnos el lujo de comprar algo, pero era bonito verla ilusionada, contándome cómo es que luciría tal o cual vestido en una fiesta elegante y cómo me llevaría también a mi ataviado con el mejor de los trajes, siendo la envidia de todos los presentes

\- Oh, que bueno que te veo hija – interrumpió de pronto la voz de Elijah al entrar a la habitación – tu madre me pidió que si te veía te dijera que te está buscando porque te necesita, por favor no la hagas esperar

\- Por supuesto – contestó la chica amablemente al levantarse de su lugar, llevándose consigo el libro que había tomado- bueno - se dirigió a Oswald - parece que tendremos que dejar nuestra plática para otra ocasión

\- Cuando gustes – le contestó el otro alegremente

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó ella entusiasta antes de salir- Y también te tomaré la palabra para cuando quiera ir a la ciudad, eh, no lo olvides – agregó guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el otro simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

Una vez que Sasha salió de la habitación, se dirigió de inmediato a buscar a su madre, a la que encontró esperándola en la entrada de la cocina, junto con su hermano.

\- Casi que me salvó la campana – confesó con alivio – temía que se pusiera de pronto a llorar cuando mencionó a su madre, me iba a tocar consolarlo y eso iba a ser raro

\- Eso es porque tu corazón es de hielo hermanita

\- Ja-ja-ja, que chistoso Charles – dijo con sarcasmo- no, sabes bien que no soy una persona a la que se le den las cursilerías – dijo inexpresiva-… no como a ti – le retó sonriendo

\- Al menos yo tengo más imaginación que tú – se empezó a defender su hermano- ya verás cuando mis historias sean best seller, yo voy a reír al último

\- Bueno ya – intervino Grace ordenándoles que se callaran – aquí nadie va a reír al último en nada a menos que primero nos deshagamos de ya saben quien… ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Si mamá – contestó Charles – y mira esto, primera plana, tenías toda la razón

\- Desde luego que la tengo, fui yo quien se tomó la molestia de averiguarlo primero ¿recuerdas?... entonces ya estamos aquí todos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer

Los tres implicados en el complot para deshacerse de Cobblepot, pusieron en marcha la primera jugada, que muy seguramente tendría que bastar para hacer entrar en razón a Elijah y que fuese él mismo quien hiciera el trabajo sucio por ellos con la enorme ventaja de un saldo blanco… a menos que tuvieran que “defenderse” del agresor al ponerlo en evidencia, desde luego.

Así pues, con sus respectivas armas en mano – un bate y un azadón- pero discretamente escondidas detrás de su espalda los hermanos siguieron a su madre, se encaminaron a la sala principal para encarar al intruso a través de un drama digno de la mejor obra de teatro. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y aún mayor decepción, Elijah no solo no se escandalizó como ellos creyeron que lo haría gracias a su propio desasosiego al presentarle la noticia de que Oswald Cobblepot en realidad no era un hombre inocente sino todo lo contrario y hasta con añadidos, de hecho los dejó aún más incrédulos que antes –incluyendo al propio Oswald- al defender el cambio de corazón de su hijo con toda certeza y hasta alabar los distintos apodos que le asignara la prensa como si de una celebridad se tratara. “El Pingüino. El apuesto y más importante jefe del mundo del crimen” decían los titulares. Aquello era simplemente inconcebible, pero viendo que su primera jugada no había tenido ningún efecto a su favor, rápidamente se retiraron de ahí sin más que una expresión de falsa inquietud y ofensa en sus rostros.

Gracias a ese primer fracaso, la pregunta lógica que seguía era “¿Y ahora qué?”. Pues qué más, sino llevar a cabo lo que Grace denominó el “plan B”, con ayuda de su estrella principal: Sasha, quien a pesar de darse cuenta de que no congeniaba ni un poco con el intruso, sí que la motivaba la recompensa final por su sacrificio, así que sin dudar aceptó llevar a cabo la tarea.

Sin embargo, aquello tampoco resultó como esperaban y de hecho eso le dejó muy en claro a la chica antes que a nadie, que Cobblepot ni estaba fingiendo ni tenía interés alguno en ella a pesar de lo que pudiese haber supuesto de él solo por tratarse de un criminal, reformado o no.

\- ¿Quizás deba intentarlo yo? – dijo Charles tranquilamente cuando Sasha bajaba las escaleras y les informaba entre fastidiada y avergonzada que no había tenido éxito, antes de retirarse de ahí advirtiéndoles que aquel no aparentaba, que simplemente era así, infiriendo que ahora tendrían que buscar otra alternativa

Entonces Grace miró a Charles seriamente y se fue en pos de su hija para que le contara exactamente qué había pasado y así pensar en otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, Charles permaneció al pie de la escalera, cavilando sobre lo que acababa de decir su hermana y sobre lo que él mismo sugirió. Si bien lo que dijo fue porque no tenía ningún problema en demostrar que él también podía encargarse de todo tan bien como cualquiera con tal de obtener lo que querían y además hacer que su madre lo reconociera mucho más por sus proezas, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta durante su reflexión, de que una parte de él lo había dicho en serio… es decir ¿Por qué no habría de intentarlo? Tenía que admitir para si mismo que a pesar de lo que pareciera y de estar consciente de quién se trataba –solo un intruso-, desde la primera vez que lo vio, Oswald no le pareció indiferente, no fue lo que se llamaría atracción inmediata _per se_ , pero sí que al menos le llamó la atención su presencia como algo más que un espectador en ese momento y ahora que para bien o para mal confirmaba con aquella nota del periódico que tenía razón en su primera deducción acerca de que Cobblepot poseía un aura de misterio difícil de pasar por alto, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de que quizás su hermana se equivocaba y debajo de ese disfraz de cordero aún se encontraba vivo el lobo, así que sólo tendría que despertarlo de su letargo con la motivación adecuada y como escritor en ciernes que se preciaba de ser, qué mejor que el que fuese él mismo quien hiciera gala de sus habilidades para hablar y descubriera la verdad, saliendo airoso en más de un sentido.

Aquellos pensamientos lo llenaban de emoción y sentía que la adrenalina corría por sus venas de solo imaginar hasta qué grado podría llegar a destapar el verdadero ser que se encontraba debajo de la máscara de decencia y hasta sumisión que por ahora presentaba al que la prensa llamaba “El Pingüino”, así que se dispuso a llevar a cabo su propia estrategia tomando como pretextos el aplacar su propia curiosidad y la convicción de tomar el mando para ayudar a deshacerse del susodicho pasara lo que pasara.

\- Oswald ¿Puedo entrar? – se escuchó una voz desde afuera del cuarto, al tocarla para dar nota de su presencia ahí

\- ¿Eh?... s-si, claro… pasa Charles – contestó el dueño de la alcoba

\- Oye, no te ves muy bien – le dijo el otro con preocupación al ingresar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, notando que aquel se veía algo nervioso sentado al pie de su cama, con las manos entrelazadas - ¿No dormiste bien?

\- Uhm, no, yo – carraspeó – simplemente me acabo de despertar y aún estoy algo adormilado, no es nada

\- Que bueno – le dijo con una sonrisa – yo tuve que despertar temprano, tú sabes, por lo de mi investigación para mi novela

\- Ah si… tu novela, claro

Charles notó el tono ligeramente distante en la voz del otro

\- Por cierto – dijo para eliminar la tensión- creo que tengo que pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó hace un par de días

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Pues sobre eso, es decir, del periódico… la noticia… tu pasado… ya sabes

\- Oh, si… no tienes nada de qué disculparte – le dijo tímidamente – no puedo ocultar la verdad de quién fui por más que eso ahora solo me cause vergüenza

\- No, sí te debo una disculpa – insistió, tomando una silla cercana y colocándola para sentarse frente a Oswald – creo que exageramos, además fue mi culpa el exponerte de esa manera tan cruel frente a nuestro padre, si no hubiera encontrado ese periódico…

\- Ya no te mortifiques con eso – le dijo agitando su mano y negando con la cabeza al sonreír – ya pasó y te repito, no decía nada que no fuera verdad, pero te aseguro que ya no soy esa persona de la que hablan ahí

\- Es una lástima

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si – se rio – no me malentiendas, es bueno que hayas cambiado para bien, me alegra por ti – dijo inclinándose hacia el frente y golpeando ligeramente con la palma de su mano izquierda el brazo de Oswald – pero como escritor considero que hubiera sido interesante también el tener a alguien con tales credenciales cerca; por lo que dicen de ti, eras alguien muy importante ¿no?

\- No digas eso – dijo Oswald con modestia – yo era muchas cosas y tenía mi reputación por ello, pero créeme, no era alguien a quien tu quisieras tener cerca, cometí muchas acciones de las que no me enorgullezco

\- Mmmh… ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

\- No, adelante

\- ¿Tendrías algún problema en que de vez en cuando venga contigo y me digas algunas cosas de tu oficio pasado para usarlo como inspiración en mi novela?

Oswald se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar

\- Te prometo que solo será para eso – dijo Charles rápidamente- y cambiaré los nombres de todas las personas y lugares por unos ficticios y totalmente distintos para que no te preocupes, claro, si aceptas

\- Bueno… si sólo va a ser para eso, creo que podría ayudarte

\- ¡Excelente! – exclamó al levantarse de su sitio sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Oswald solo lo siguió con la mirada, esbozando una leve sonrisa – te dedicaré mi primer gran éxito, ya verás

\- Jajaja, no es necesario, en serio, no me importaría si ni siquiera me mencionas

\- Eres demasiado modesto ¿lo sabes? Pero como gustes, pondré una dedicatoria para mi “fuente de inspiración anónima”, así que ya sabrás a quién me estaré refiriendo cuando lo leas

\- Está bien – le dijo riendo – eso no estaría mal, me agrada la idea

\- Pues entonces ya quedamos – dijo encaminándose a la salida – ah, por cierto, ya está listo el desayuno, a eso venía primero jaja, a avisarte

\- Pues muchas gracias – dijo alegre – bajaré enseguida

Oswald observó al otro despedirse con la mano antes de cerrarle la puerta para dejarlo solo. Lo que acababa de pasar con Sasha antes de que su hermano entrara había sido ciertamente muy incómodo y estaba debatiéndose sobre qué sentir ó qué hacer al respecto, pero la oportuna intervención del muchacho poco después, resultó más que bienvenida y le despejó cualquier inquietud que estaba formándose en su interior. "Quizás fue un malentendido como lo que dijo Charles y nada más" pensó ya más sereno y levantándose de su lugar para buscar ropa que ponerse antes de bajar al comedor.

.


	4. CUARTO ACTO: DETERMINACIÓN

Durante el desayuno aquel día, nada se notaba fuera de lo común, con excepción de que en un par de ocasiones Oswald volteó a ver a Sasha para pedirle amablemente el azúcar para su té o uno de los panecillos que se encontraban más cerca de ella y durante aquellos intercambios una breve tensión extraña se desarrollaba entre ellos, tan discreta que fácilmente pasaría por alto por aquellos que desconocieran el secreto detrás de esas reacciones, lo cual por supuesto, era el objetivo. Sin embargo…

\- Ah si, yo también quiero algo de azúcar gracias – intervino Charles rápidamente haciendo un ademán para atraer la mirada de su hermana hacia su mano, tomando para él primero el recipiente y después pasándoselo a Oswald, disculpándose por el descuido sin intención de haberse servido antes de cumplir con la etiqueta establecida y dárselo a quien lo pidió en primer lugar antes que para si mismo

Como si desafiara un reglamento no escrito sobre guardar las apariencias en todo momento, en una acción poco común para él dado que generalmente no decía nada y se dedicaba únicamente a saborear su comida, Charles parecía dispuesto a romper la fugaz rigidez del ambiente pidiendo para él lo mismo que acababa de pedir Oswald, distrayendo así la tensión entre los dos participantes del mudo enfrentamiento.

Al parecer su labor improvisada como réferi había tenido éxito, pues para el final de la reunión en la mesa ya ninguno de los otros se veía incómodo y por el contrario, básicamente se ignoraban como usualmente hace quien se concentra más en su plato que en lo que hacen los demás con el suyo, es decir, como pasaba cualquier otro día.

\- Como siempre, un delicioso desayuno querida Olga – se dirigía Elijah a su cocinera, antes de pararse de su lugar- hijos míos, querida Grace, me retiro por ahora, gracias a todos por su compañía

\- Yo también les agradezco a todos su compañía y desde luego por la buena comida – dijo Oswald dejando su tenedor dentro del plato vacío, antes de levantarse de su asiento para seguir a su padre, quien ya le había solicitado que lo acompañara después de comer- buen provecho a todos

\- ¡Esperen! – intervino de pronto Charles, despertando la curiosidad de todos los presentes

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – dijo Elijah con su característica calma

\- Uhm, nada importante padre, solo quería saber si ibas a pasar todo el día con Oswald

\- Oh, en efecto era la idea – contestó el otro- pero si gustas puedes acompañarnos

\- No, no se molesten por eso – dijo Charles negando con la cabeza- entiendo que quieras platicar con Oswald para conocerlo mejor y demás, pero pensé que hoy podría también pasar algo de tiempo conmigo con el mismo objetivo

\- Vaya, ya entiendo – dijo Elijah con notorio entusiasmo y comprensión – pues haberlo dicho antes mi querido muchacho, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en ello y perdonen – se dirigió a todos- si he acaparado a mi hijo solo para mi en estos días, estaba pensando solo en lo que yo quería, no pretendía ser egoísta

\- No padre, no lo eres – intervino Oswald – a decir verdad yo también pensé lo mismo que tú, pero si en verdad no te molesta, también me gustaría pasar un rato con Charles y en cuanto nos desocupemos te voy a buscar o te nos unes, lo que gustes

\- No no no, vayan ustedes los jóvenes solos, aprovecharé entonces el tiempo para ir a la ciudad y ver a un par de clientes ¿Vienes conmigo Grace?

\- Encantada – respondió su esposa - ¿nos acompañas hija?

\- Claro, siempre me agrada ir de paseo por la ciudad 

\- Pues entonces así lo haremos – sentenció Elijah alegremente – iré a alistarme, las espero en el auto…. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos – se dirigió a sus hijos – diviértanse y si necesitan algo, no duden en llamar o decirle a Olga o al mayordomo

\- Así lo haremos – contestó Charles – nos vemos

\- Tengan buen día – se despidió Oswald antes de seguir al otro

.-.

Caminando por el pasillo principal, ya fuera de la cocina, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el jardín.

\- ¡Zeus, ven acá! – llamó Charles a su perro - ¡hey, ahí estás, ven bonito!

El enorme Doberman negro se acercó vivaracho trotando y ladrando hasta su amo

\- Eso es – se dirigió su dueño al animal mientras le frotaba la cabeza con cariño- ¿dónde dejaste tu pelota? Ve por ella, anda - le indicó al can, que feliz siguió la orden - ¿Te gustan los perros Oswald? – se dirigió ahora a su acompañante

\- Sí, como a cualquiera supongo – sonrió – aunque nunca he tenido uno

\- Pues ya es pasado – le dijo el otro – considera a Zeus como tu perro también. Ya te diste cuenta de que es muy obediente así que te hará caso… lánzale la pelota en cuanto la traiga, probemos tu puntería

\- Jajaja, claro, soy buen tirador – Charles lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa irónica – ajem, bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Sí, claro que sé – le dijo riendo – anda, lanza

Oswald le pidió la pelota a Zeus y éste gentilmente la soltó de su hocico y se la colocó en la palma de la mano. Acto seguido, Cobblepot procedió a lanzarla tan lejos como pudo y el perro de inmediato corrió tras ella.

\- Buen brazo el que tienes sin duda – le dijo Charles como cumplido – pero a ver si superas mi marca – le retó en tono de juego, mientras recibía la pelota - ¡ve por ella Zeus!

\- Tú también eres buen lanzador – le dijo Oswald – pero… puedo hacerlo aún mejor – añadió con un leve dejo de timidez

\- ¿Ah si? – preguntó el otro con ánimo- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- Si tú insistes – contestó con una nueva seguridad en sus palabras al ver la expresión jovial del otro - ¿Qué quieres perder?

\- Ajajaja, así que habla en serio señor Cobblepot, muy bien… mmmh, ya sé, te apuesto a que puedo lanzar la pelota más allá de esos dos pinos – dijo señalando los árboles que se encontraban más lejanos a ellos – si pierdo, te daré algo que tú quieras y que solo vayas a usar tú y si yo gano, tú me darás algo que yo quiera y sólo yo pueda tener, pero sin decirnos qué es ese “algo” ¿te parece?

\- Hecho – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Pero cómo vamos a saber qué es lo que quiere el otro?

\- Fácil, agregando algo más interesante a la apuesta, es decir, quien pierda va a tener que adivinar qué es lo que el otro puede querer y que solo esa persona puede usar, lo que implica que va a tener que tomarse la molestia de averiguar más sobre él

\- Pero tendríamos que pasar mucho más tiempo juntos

\- Precisamente 

\- Pero – dijo con desánimo – mi padre, él-

\- Lo sé Oswald, no te preocupes por eso – le calmó – puedes pasar todo el tiempo que necesites con nuestro padre, yo solo te pido unos minutos cuando ya se desocupen, a cualquier hora del día que me digas ¿qué tal suena eso?

\- Me parece bien – contestó ya más entusiasmado

\- Genial, que empiece la apuesta entonces ¡Ve por ella Zeus!

.-.

Cinco semanas después, tanto Oswald como Charles habían establecido una mejor relación que más que ser de hermanastros como sucedía con Sasha, se estaba volviendo una buena amistad y eso se notaba especialmente en la forma de ser de Oswald, pues seguía siendo esa persona tranquila y gentil que se presentó ante la familia desde el primer día, pero se prestaba mucho más a hablar con soltura con cada uno y ya no solamente con su padre. Esto los demás parecían aceptarlo con mayor o menor agrado, pero sin duda que eso no dejaba de lado los planes que tenía la matriarca con respecto a su impuesto hijastro.

\- Tengo que reconocerte que has hecho una muy buena labor ganándote su confianza – le dijo Grace a su hijo un día que estaban solos en su habitación – a decir verdad, me sorprende, lo admito

\- Te dije que podía ayudar tanto como Sasha mamá, sé muy bien cómo cumplir con mis responsabilidades

\- Y te felicito por eso – le dijo con menor emoción de la que Charles hubiera esperado de su parte- pero francamente comienzo a cansarme de todo ese jueguito

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Es en serio? – le dijo ella con fastidio – Charles, no me digas que no te aburre lo propio y sumiso que es, a mi me resulta exasperante y creo que ya viene siendo hora de que las cosas cambien por aquí antes de que termine conquistando a Elijah por completo y entonces mi querido esposo decida cambiar el testamento a favor de ese intruso nada más...

Charles guardó silencio y solo la observó

\- Y no queremos perder todo lo que hemos logrado a lo largo de todos estos años, porque está claro que nos lo hemos ganado ¿verdad?

\- … Si mamá, tienes razón, pero… pensaba que, tal vez--

\- No hijo – declaró Grace con autoridad – si estás pensando en la posibilidad de que puedas convencerlo de que llegado el momento nos incluyan en el testamento y hasta en partes iguales, más vale que te olvides de esa idea, porque te puedo asegurar que eso no va a ocurrir

\- Pero y si le dijera que—

\- ¡Charles! – exclamó su madre empezando a alterarse – no, de ninguna manera, tienes que apegarte al plan que ya teníamos o te voy a prohibir que sigas interviniendo libremente como hasta ahora y solo vas a hacerlo cuando y como yo te lo indique ¿lo entiendes?

\- Si mamá – contestó con desgano – lo entiendo

\- Muy bien, eso es todo entonces, ya puedes retirarte

Charles salió de la alcoba de su madre y caminaba rumbo a la suya cuando se topó con Oswald, quien pretendía llegar también a la propia.

\- Buen día Charles – le saludó con una sonrisa

\- ¿Eh? Ah… hola Oswald – contestó sin mayor emoción

\- Oye ¿Te pasa algo? – le dijo preocupado al observar su semblante - ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Eh, no, yo… estoy bien – dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa, tratando de no sonar decaído- solo estaba distraído pensando, nada más

\- Oh, ya veo – observó con mayor detenimiento a su interlocutor - ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Si necesitas hablar o te puedo ayudar, solo dime

\- No, estoy bien, en serio, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi cuarto – dijo empezando a evadir al otro para pasar- te veo después ¿ok?

\- Claro, no hay problema – le contestó con extrañeza al verlo alejarse rápidamente y desaparecer de igual forma detrás de la puerta al llegar a su destino

.-.

Más tarde aquel mismo día, una vez que todos terminaran su respectiva cena, se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a realizar sus distintos pendientes: Charles a ver la televisión, Sasha a bañarse y peinarse el cabello, Grace a dar las últimas órdenes del día a los sirvientes así como las del día siguiente y Oswald y Elijah a jugar ajedrez en el despacho.

Pasando la media noche, ya que toda la mansión se encontraba en silencio, por uno de los pasillos se veía una figura deslizarse de puntillas entre las sombras hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

\- Oswald – susurró una voz desde afuera- Oswald – tocó discretamente en la madera - ¿Sigues despierto?

Desde el interior, adormilado pero aún lo suficientemente consciente como para estar alerta a los sonidos, el aludido abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza buscando la fuente de aquella voz

\- Oswald – insistió la voz en susurros – necesito hablar contigo, te veo en la biblioteca en unos minutos ¿ok? No tardes… y no hagas ruido

Reconociendo de quién se trataba y recordando su última conversación, si es que a eso le podía llamar así pues durante el resto del día poco o nada intercambiaron palabra -ni siquiera en la cena- Cobblepot se levantó de la cama, buscó su bata y sus pantuflas y con tanto sigilo como pudo salió de su habitación, entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta donde le habían indicado.

\- ¿Charles? – dijo en voz baja al asomarse a la biblioteca - ¿estás aquí?

\- Si, pasa Oswald – le contestó de igual forma – ¿Nadie te escuchó bajar verdad?

\- Ehm, no – le dijo extrañado, cerrando la puerta – no creo que nadie me haya escuchado ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

\- No, pero sí necesito hablar contigo 

\- Pues soy todo oídos – dijo al sentarse en una silla cercana

Charles suspiró, permaneciendo de pie frente a su interlocutor mientras encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a él

\- Quiero preguntarte… Si tuvieras que tomar una decisión importante, es decir, una que involucrara mucho dinero, no sé, como una herencia por ejemplo…

Oswald frunció una ceja sin entender la actitud tan seria del otro

\- … ¿Preferirías eso por encima de todo lo demás?

\- Yo… no comprendo a qué te refieres ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro y pasando las manos por su cabello, Charles resopló con frustración tratando de buscar en su mente la mejor respuesta 

\- Tengo que ser sincero contigo – le dijo al fin, después de suspirar profundamente y dejar de moverse – me he estado preguntando qué es lo que pasaría si, aunque espero de verdad que no suceda pronto… o mejor nunca – añadió nervioso-…ehm, si nuestro padre falleciera

\- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? – dijo Oswald empezando a preocuparse - ¿Le pasa algo a nuestro padre?

\- No, no no no – se apresuró el otro a decir para calmarlo – no le pasa nada afortunadamente, nada de lo que no sepamos ya con respecto a su estado de salud, descuida

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, es que ésta mañana, justo antes de que nos encontráramos en el pasillo, creí haberlo visto un poco más aletargado de lo normal y desde luego que me preocupó un poco, pero luego eso me llevó a pensar algo que creo que ningún hijo quisiera acerca de sus padres…

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó sin saber a dónde quería llegar con lo que le estaba diciendo

\- … que tristemente no van a vivir para siempre

\- Ah… si, te entiendo – le dijo con tristeza al recordar a su querida madre – nadie quiere pensar en eso

\- Lo sé – secundó – pero aparte de ese nada alegre pensamiento, se me ocurrió que ya que Elijah es tu padre legítimo y aunque sé que me quiere a mi como a un hijo tanto como a ti, yo sigo siendo alguien ajeno si lo ves crudamente y… bueno, que no podría culparlo si al final él decide que prefiere dejarte todo a ti únicamente y que lo demás nos vayamos de aquí para entonces

\- ¿Pero por qué dices eso Charles? – dijo Oswald levantándose de su lugar para tomar de los hombros al otro – nuestro padre nunca haría algo así

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro – contestó con certeza – y si no fuera así, yo mismo me encargaría de que siguiéramos todos unidos como la familia que somos, no lo dudes

\- ¿Harías eso por nosotros Oswald? – preguntó esperanzado

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó sonriente- ¿Acaso creías que no? Ustedes son mi familia también, los consideré así desde que llegué a esta casa y siempre va a ser de esa manera, tienes mi palabra

Charles le devolvió la sonrisa

\- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra saber eso amigo mío – le dijo – de verdad tiene mucho significado para mi lo que dices

\- Pues que bueno porque más vale que lo creas así, no entiendo por qué te preocupaba algo como eso, no había razón

\- Ahora ya lo sé Oswald – le puso una mano en el hombro – muchas gracias

\- No hay nada que agradecer

\- Oye ¿Te parece si tomamos una copa antes de irnos a dormir? Como una pequeña celebración

\- No tengo inconveniente – respondió con calma – vamos

.-.

Con una nueva perspectiva en mente, el ánimo renovado y una mayor seguridad en la confianza que había depositado gota a gota en Cobblepot a lo largo de esas semanas en las que casi por entera voluntad propia había pasado en su compañía, Charles se decidió a demostrar que su madre estaba equivocada y que no había nada que temer, que podrían llevar a cabo sus planes sin tener que hacer un daño innecesario o deshacerse de su objetivo para siempre. Sin embargo, sabía que lograrlo no le sería fácil, necesitaba tiempo y solo se le ocurrió una manera de ganarlo aunque fuese solo un poco más.

\- ¿Sasha? –se escuchó la voz en alto de Grace por el corredor- Baja un momento por favor

\- Voy mamá – le contestó ella de igual modo

Observando atentamente desde la puerta entrecerrada cómo su hermana salía de su habitación y se dirigía presurosa al encuentro con su madre, Charles aprovechó la oportunidad para irrumpir con sumo cuidado en la alcoba de Grace.

\- Y ahora ¿En dónde están? – se dijo en voz baja al comenzar a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, antes de hacer nada más – quizás ahí – se contestó

Procurando no mover bruscamente ningún objeto ni revolver nada de lo que iba encontrando durante su inspección, fue descartando poco a poco los posibles escondites donde su madre podría haber ocultado lo que tanto estaba buscando y que era parte esencial para poder retrasar aunque fuera temporalmente, lo que ella largamente había estado tramando.

\- No está – dijo empezando a exasperarse – tiene que estar, TIENE QUE

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así al menos en unas semanas y para entonces nadie le podía asegurar que no hubiese pasado algo irremediable ya, así que suspiró para calmar su mente y se apresuró tanto como pudo hasta que finalmente su perseverancia lo recompensó dando con aquel preciado objeto.

De inmediato lo escondió en su bolsillo, echó un último vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de que nada fuera a delatar su presencia y salió de ahí directo a su cuarto.

\- Muy bien – se dijo al entrar y cerrar con llave para asegurarse de que nadie lo fuera a interrumpir – tranquilo, solo tienes cambiar el contenido y será todo, de inmediato lo devuelves y aquí nada pasó

Del fondo de uno de sus cajones sacó un frasco de vidrio sin identificación lleno de pastillas, las cuales procedió a contar e intercambiar en la pequeña cajita que su madre a su vez guardaba celosamente en su ropero, junto a su vestido de bodas. Una vez hecho esto, regresó su frasco al cajón, respiró profundamente y dándose ánimos mentalmente, retomó sus pasos previos para rápidamente devolver lo que había tomado, retirándose de inmediato procurando no hacer ruido.

\- Hola Charles – lo saludó una voz, causando que se sobresaltara justo cuando terminaba de cerrar la puerta

\- ¡Oswald! – exclamó con sorpresa – ¡hola! ajem ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Uh, venía a buscarte – le dijo extrañado al detectar el nerviosismo del otro - ¿Qué hacías?

\- ¿Yo? – carraspeó – nada, vi la puerta del cuarto de mamá abierta y la estaba cerrando, es todo, ella es algo reservada conque vean sus cosas y le estaba haciendo un favor

\- Entonces olvidó cerrarla por descuido

\- ¡Sí! – le apoyó de inmediato, tronando los dedos – justo eso fue lo que pasó, efectivamente, pero no hay que fijarnos más en eso – agregó al girar al otro y tomarlo de los hombros para alejarlo de donde estaban - ¿me decías que me estabas buscando?

\- Sí, a decir verdad nuestro padre te estaba buscando

\- ¿Ah si? – dijo algo nervioso mientras seguía caminando- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiere que lo acompañe a ver cómo trabaja la fábrica de telas que está cerca de aquí y yo sugerí que tú también vinieras, después de todo también eres de la familia…

Charles guardó silencio

\- Me dijo que no te había dicho antes porque no parecías interesado pero yo le aseguré que sí lo estarías si te preguntaba, así que me pidió de favor que entonces yo me encargara de invitarte

\- Ah, era eso – dijo aliviado, girando un poco la cabeza en dirección a su habitación, como si algo estuviera olvidando

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Eh?… ¡Claro! ¡Si, voy con ustedes! ¿No vamos a tardar mucho verdad?

\- No lo sé, pero es buen pretexto para salir un rato de la mansión ¿no?

\- Muy cierto – concordó sonriendo – oye – dijo deteniéndose de improviso – olvidé eh, traer mi chaleco ¿te molestaría adelantarte y en seguida los alcanzó?

\- Claro, ve, estaremos esperando en el recibidor

\- Excelente, bajo enseguida

Oswald se alejaba y tan pronto como lo vio empezar a bajar la escalera, Charles regresó corriendo hasta su cuarto, de nuevo cerró con llave y procedió a terminar con lo que había dejado pendiente, antes de que otra cosa pasara.

\- Eso es todo – dijo con alivio al jalar la manija del retrete, después de lanzar ahí todo el contenido del frasco que previamente había ocultado en su cajón, después de haberle cambiado su contenido inicial por el que había en la cajita que poseía su madre – así no hay forma de que me confunda ni de que nadie encuentre la evidencia

Ya más tranquilo por haber dejado todo como debía, tomó su chaleco y se dirigió abajo para acompañar a Oswald y Elijah.

.-.

La tarde empezaba a caer cuando al fin regresaron de su visita a la fábrica. Hambrientos pero satisfechos por todas las cosas interesantes que habían visto y lo que habían aprendido, durante la cena ninguno de los tres dejaban de contarles aquellas maravillas a Grace y a Sasha, quienes los escuchaban atentas.

\- Es hora de tu medicina querido – interrumpió Grace repentinamente al darse cuenta de la hora – permíteme, te la traeré

Cuando la mujer regresó, Charles observaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría mientras tomaba lentamente un pedazo de su tarta de manzana para llevárselo a la boca… nada diferente, nada fuera de lo común… entonces suspiró discretamente con alivio y terminó de comer. Durante el resto de esa semana y la que siguió, continuó examinando sutilmente aquella rutina una y otra vez, tanto como le fue posible y tratando de tomar nota mental de todo lo que veía a lo largo del día con respecto a su padre, armando una especie de bitácora de campo privada en su memoria. “Al parecer todo está saliendo bien” se decía entusiasmado y orgulloso de que su plan estuviera surtiendo el efecto deseado.

Mientras tanto, hallando pretextos aquí y allá para poder vigilar a Elijah más de cerca en lo que estaba en marcha su experimento, era inevitable que a su vez conviviera con Oswald también y para el final de ese mes la relación entre los tres se había vuelto mucho más cálida como se suponía que debería ocurrir en una familia feliz, tal cual su padre deseaba que pasara.

En cuanto a la relación de Oswald con Sasha o con Grace, ésta no se había vuelto tan cercana como con los demás, pero al menos la presencia de Cobblepot ya no les causaba a ellas el tener que fingir que estaban alertas por si se le ocurría hacer “algo malo” y por su parte, Oswald las trataba con amabilidad y siempre con una sonrisa, ofreciéndose a brindarles ayuda ó a acompañarlas para platicar con ellas aunque casi siempre declinaran la invitación, poniendo de pretexto que “tenían mucho que hacer” ó que “no era necesario que se molestara”, a lo que el otro parecía no poner objeción o disgustarle de ninguna forma, una situación que sin duda le venía más que bien especialmente a Sasha, quien se encontraba a gusto delegando su pesada labor de convivencia con aquel de vez en cuando, agradeciendo que fuese su hermano menor el que se ocupara del asunto.

\- ¿Te había dicho ya que mi autor favorito es Dickens? – le preguntó Charles a Oswald un día que lo encontró en la biblioteca buscando algo que leer

\- No, no lo habías mencionado – respondió – pero es curioso, porque comparten el nombre

\- Jajaja, lo sé, también lo encontré interesante y de hecho lo tomé como una señal

\- ¿Para volverte escritor?

\- Exactamente – le aplaudió Charles – una de las primeras novelas que leí de él fue “Oliver Twist” y me gustó mucho, me sentí muy identificado con el protagonista… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de los perros que me persiguieron?

\- Si

\- Bueno, ese día cometí esa locura para tratar de llevar algo más a casa, ya que unas miserables latas de frijoles fueron todo lo que mamá pudo comprar con el poco dinero que le daba ese tipo que supuestamente decía ser mi padre

\- Lamento mucho que tuvieran que pasar por eso – le dijo Oswald comprensivo – por lo que dices, ese sujeto no merecía que ustedes hicieran nada por él, era malo

\- Sí, lo era – secundó el otro- pero yo sólo tenía doce años y mi hermana apenas dos años más que yo, no podíamos hacer mucho realmente para detenerlo. Tampoco era muy amable con mi mamá, así que después de leer el libro, no dejaba de encontrarle parecido con el señor Sowerberry

\- Te creo – dijo Oswald – hay gente terrible aun con sus propios hijos, es una fortuna que encontraran a nuestro padre después

\- Ciertamente – le sonrió - ¿A ti te gustan los escritos de Dickens?

\- Si, los conozco, son muy buenos. Literatura clásica que debes leer al menos una vez en la vida indudablemente

\- Exacto, despiertan la imaginación y vuela como las aves

\- Eso me gustaría

\- ¿Qué?

\- Volar como las aves

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con interés

\- Si… uhm, en realidad es lo que solía pensar cuando era niño, que me hubiese gustado tener enormes alas para volar y llevar a mi madre conmigo a donde ella deseara, para que fuera feliz

\- ¿También tuvieron carencias, cierto?

\- Si, por eso tenía esa fantasía, pero después comprendí que no necesitas tener alas para llegar alto a donde quieras, se trata de tus convicciones y de qué tan firmes sean para que las lleves a cabo

\- Tienes razón – sonrió-… ¿es por eso que te convertiste en “El Pingüino”?

Oswald dejó de pronto de estar relajado y su expresión se volvió seria, bajando al tiempo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros

\- Oh, lo siento – exclamó Charles en sincera disculpa, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y extendiendo los brazos para mostrar las palmas - no quise decir eso, perdón, olvidé que no te gusta hablar de tu pasado

\- No, está bien, aún no me acostumbro a hablar del tema con naturalidad, es todo

\- Igualmente te pido una disculpa, a veces hablo sin pensar las cosas – dijo girando los ojos y negando con la cabeza – que torpe

\- Ajajaja, estás disculpado – le dijo recuperando su ánimo 

\- Te lo agradezco – dijo entre risas – pero hablando en serio ¿te gustan las aves también? Y no lo digo por el apodo que tenías, te lo aseguro

\- Si – sonrió – en general me gustan todas pero admito que los pingüinos en particular tienen un lugar especial entre mis favoritos, fue ehm, un gusto adquirido que terminó por echar raíces profundas

Charles observaba detenidamente a su interlocutor y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, así que empezó a maquinar y a recordar algunas cosas para ejecutarla. “Va a ser fantástico” pensaba alegremente mientras ambos continuaban charlando sobre libros, animales e ilusiones de niños.

.


	5. QUINTO ACTO: ENSUEÑO

Tres días después, los planetas se alineaban de manera misteriosa a su favor… o eso quiso pensar Charles al respecto. La razón de tal conclusión era muy sencilla: aquel viernes sus padres realizarían una breve pero urgente salida al norte del país para una cena de negocios a la que Elijah debía asistir y habían decidido partir desde muy temprano por la mañana para irse con toda calma, pensando en la salud del buen hombre. Por lo mismo no regresarían sino hasta el lunes por la tarde. Por su parte y aunque su hermana no podría quedarse como invitada durante la cena, si podría permanecer en el hotel disfrutando de todas las comodidades que le ofrecieran, así que ella tampoco estaría en casa. Elijah, amable y considerado como siempre, ofreció a sus hijos el mismo trato, pero Charles –en cuanto se hubo enterado del compromiso de su padre a principios de la semana y así poder adelantarse a sus planes- ya había quedado con Oswald para que éste lo acompañara ese mismo día a la ciudad con el fin de mostrarle algunos de los lugares en los cuales solía trabajar anteriormente, para darse una mejor idea de cómo describir los escenarios ficticios para su novela, así que bajo esa premisa, nadie se opuso a que se quedaran.

Una vez que se despidieran de los demás, Oswald volteó a ver a su única compañía en ese momento, para reiterarle que estaba más que listo para que ellos también emprendieran su camino, a lo que recibió un “Entonces no perdamos más tiempo” como respuesta.

\- ¿Charles? – le llamó la atención a su acompañante en el asiento trasero del auto – éste no es el camino que va a la ciudad

\- Lo sé – le contestó el otro con tranquilidad – no vamos para allá

\- No entiendo, si no querías ir ahí ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que nos quedáramos? Pudimos acompañar a los demás

\- Ah, es que… no quería que ellos supieran a dónde íbamos a ir, es un plan exclusivo para un dúo

\- Ok, ahora sí que no te comprendo

Charles se rio divertido al ver la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro de Cobblepot

\- Perdona – le dijo – no me estoy burlando, sucede que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, tenme algo de paciencia ¿si? te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos tú mismo vas a darte cuenta de por qué no podía incluir a los demás para esta salida

\- Está…bien – le respondió dudoso – esperaré

.-.

Una hora después, por fin arribaban al lugar.

\- Ya hemos llegado señores – anunció el chofer al terminar de estacionarse y salir del auto

\- Gracias Thomas – respondió Charles cuando le abrían la puerta- espéranos aquí, puedes ir a caminar por ahí y a comer o hacer lo que quieras, en lo que regresamos

\- Como diga señor

¿Ir a caminar y comer? ¿Acaso tanto iban a tardarse? ¿A dónde pretendía que fueran entonces? Oswald se empezaba a llenar de preguntas similares en su cabeza mientras caminaba y estaba a punto de externárselas al otro cuando de pronto se olvidó de eso y se concentró en lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

\- Esto es… - empezó a decir maravillado – ¡es increíble!

\- ¡Lo es! – secundó Charles con una gran sonrisa

\- No sabía que existiera algo así cerca de aquí

\- Porque no es tan turístico, de hecho es más bien privado, por eso no todos lo conocen ¿vienes entonces?

\- Por supuesto – contestó entusiasta

El misterioso lugar al cual se refería Charles con alegre anticipación, era un campo abierto en donde se podía pagar por un viaje en globo aerostático. Él tenía razón en afirmar que el sitio no era tan conocido debido al prestigio del que se ufanaban los dueños de poseer, tanto por el costo como porque solamente los miembros más destacados inscritos a ese club podrían acceder. Afortunadamente el apellido Van Dahl era bien conocido dentro de la alta sociedad, así que a Charles le resultó relativamente sencillo reservar con tan poca antelación uno de aquellos paseos exclusivos, que se limitaban a dos personas por vez.

\- Por favor no se acerquen demasiado a las orillas y no se agachen para mirar hacia abajo – les indicó el piloto – tampoco corran o salten dentro de la canastilla. Perfecto, sosténganse bien, despegamos

Al elevarse del suelo suavemente, ambos pasajeros podían contemplar como poco a poco iban dejando atrás la tierra y el viento les daba la bienvenida a sus dominios.

\- Es una vista maravillosa – decía Oswald sin poder dejar de sonreír

\- Y espera a ver el tour completo – dijo Charles con el mismo ánimo – te vas a quedar sin habla, ya verás

Efectivamente, si desde el inicio esa nueva experiencia de observar todo desde las alturas estaba quedando registrada como un preciado recuerdo en la memoria de Oswald, con mayor fuerza quedó grabada en cuanto divisaron la ciudad de Gotham y se acercaron a ella.

\- Es mucho más hermosa de como imaginé que se vería – dijo conmovido, sin evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla al contemplar aquella idílica imagen

\- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Charles triunfante, colocando una mano en el hombro del otro, antes de guardar silencio y dedicarse a disfrutar del paisaje 

Después de darle la vuelta a toda la ciudad, el globo tomó una ruta diferente, para bajar temporalmente a sus ocupantes en una pequeña isla.

\- ¿En dónde estamos ahora?

\- Es otra sorpresa Oswald, pero confío en que también te gustará, ven

Caminaron brevemente por un pasillo adoquinado rodeado de árboles y vegetación, hasta toparse con una enorme puerta enrejada de color blanco custodiada por dos guardias. Ahí les esperaba ya también una persona vestida de tal forma que recordaba a los exploradores de las selvas africanas.

\- Sean bienvenidos al Aviario Willughby-Ray, nombrado así por los científicos considerados los padres de la ornitología, Francis Willughby y John Ray. Mi nombre es Alice y seré su guía, cualquier pregunta que tengan por favor no duden en hacerla. Adelante por favor.

Atendiendo a la invitación de la chica, la fueron siguiendo y escuchaban atentos mientras ella explicaba algunos detalles acerca del lugar: cuándo se había fundado, la cantidad de especies con las que contaban en el refugio, de dónde las habían traído, etc. Pasado un tiempo, llegaron a un área donde podían convivir con seguridad con algunos de los animales.

\- Y éste es un lori arcoiris – explicaba Alice al pasarle a Oswald el animalito con cuidado hasta su mano – son muy inteligentes, como todos los psitácidos

\- Un digno ejemplar de _Trichoglossus moluccanus_ , es muy bonito - le dijo mientras recorría con la vista cada detalle de su colorido plumaje y lo acariciaba - ¿qué te parece Charles?

\- Es un magnífico animal – contestó – pero ¿qué opinas de ésos?

Prestando atención a sus palabras, Oswald le devolvió el ave a la guía y caminó hasta su acompañante para recargarse junto a él en el barandal de seguridad y poder ver mejor lo que el otro estaba señalando.

\- Ajajaja, opino que me gustan, pero eso ya lo sabías

\- Seh, sólo te estaba probando – le dijo empujándolo suavemente con su cuerpo

\- Oh si – dijo Alice- los pingüinos forman parte también de nuestra colección. Estos en particular son conocidos como Pingüinos Adelia

\- ¿Por qué los tienen separados? – cuestionó Charles al reparar en que el recinto era resguardado por un cristal

\- Porque son originarios de la Antártica – intervino Oswald – necesitan de un clima más frío para sentirse a gusto

\- Eso es cierto – apoyó la chica – es de las especies que más atención en su mantenimiento requieren aquí, pero no se preocupen, las cuidamos mucho también

\- Se nota – dijo Oswald – se ven muy saludables, su plumaje es brillante, se ven alertas y nadan sin problemas

\- Usted sabe mucho de estos animalitos ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice alegremente - ¿Es biólogo?

\- No, que va – le contestó riendo – solo soy aficionado y he aprendido mucho al respecto leyendo y por un par de veces que fui al zoológico, nada más

\- Pues lo felicito, es usted todo un conocedor

\- Gracias – dijo Oswald con humildad – pero no es para tanto, en serio

Alice le sonrió a Oswald, asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Ajem – interrumpió Charles casi interponiéndose entre los otros dos – bueno, creo que ya vimos bastante ¿no crees Oswald? – agregó tomándolo de los hombros para empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida - ¿te parece si nos vamos ya? Para no llegar demasiado tarde, eh, porque dejamos a Thomas esperando

\- Es verdad – dijo Oswald – si, es mejor que nos vayamos

Alice los condujo entonces hacia el principio del recorrido, se despidió de ambos y les deseó suerte, agradeciéndoles también por la visita. 

Una vez que regresaron a tierra en el sitio original de su despegue y después de haber comido unos deliciosos bocadillos que les ofrecieron a lo largo del trayecto por cortesía de la casa, ambos dieron las gracias al piloto y caminaron hasta el vehículo donde el chofer ya los esperaba para volver a casa.

\- Fue un día magnífico – le dijo Oswald a Charles en algún punto de la carretera – te agradezco que me convencieras de que nos quedáramos para esto, de verdad me divertí

\- No es nada – sonrió – hey, por cierto, no me habías dicho que supieras tanto de pingüinos ó de aves en general

\- Ajaja, no me preguntaste, te dije que eran de mis animales favoritos ¿no?

\- Cierto. Quizás aproveche tu conocimiento entonces, no sé, puede que un día se me ocurra escribir una historia o un cuento que hable sobre pingüinos, me serviría mucho la información de un experto

Oswald se rio antes de contestar.

\- Si, seguro. Como dije, no soy erudito en el tema pero en lo que pueda te apoyo, claro

\- Genial, te tomaré la palabra

.-.

Por la noche, después de haber descansado cada quien en su habitación y ya que terminaran de cenar, Charles se dispuso a tachar de su lista mental de pendientes especiales el último punto.

\- Oswald – le dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa - ¿Te sientes cansado?

\- Algo, pero sigo teniendo energía ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Ya verás, acompáñame

\- ¿Otra sorpresa?

\- Si, algo así, anda ven – le invitó haciendo un ademán con la mano

Cobblepot se encogió de hombros resignado pero curioso y se levantó de su lugar para seguir al otro. Subieron hasta el primer piso y luego al segundo, donde se encontraba al fondo una escalera de madera mucho más angosta, en forma de caracol.

\- ¿Tú ehm… no tienes problema para subir por aquí verdad? – trató de decir Charles con tanto tacto como pudo – si quieres ayuda yo--

\- No, no te preocupes por mi – le contestó Oswald al percatarse de la razón del tono peculiar en aquella frase – puedo caminar sin dificultad casi por todas partes, pero te agradezco la intención. Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ajaja, no comas ansias, solo sube con cuidado – contestó Charles con alegre misterio, poniendo un pie en el primer escalón

Sin intrigar más allá, Oswald suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras también. Al llegar arriba, tardó un poco en ajustar su visión al momento en el que Charles prendía la luz del desván. 

\- Nunca había venido aquí – le dijo – hay muchas cosas llenas de polvo y telarañas

\- Si, como veras nadie acostumbra subir muy seguido que digamos, ni para limpiar, pero es uno de mis lugares favoritos en la casa

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque puedes estar solo y pensar… o en mi caso, para ayudar a mi creatividad

\- Ya veo

\- Pero – enfatizó – también porque la vista es muy buena desde aquí arriba, mira

Oswald se acercó hasta una de las grandes ventanas que daban hacia el exterior y que Charles había abierto. La noche despejada se veía iluminada por un sinfín de estrellas tintineantes, la luna las acompañaba en sus destellos con la elegancia de una dama y mucho más al fondo en el horizonte, casi imperceptible y como haciéndose voluntariamente a un lado para permitir en su lugar el espectáculo de la naturaleza, se alcanzaba a notar el permanente fulgor proveniente de la ciudad. Pocas veces había podido presenciar tal visión mientras anduvo entre sus calles, pues aunque ésta poseía su propio y distintivo encanto, entre sus defectos se encontraba el que la exhibición nocturna del cielo se encontrara siempre interrumpida por las luces artificiales, el ruido y la contaminación. Tener la oportunidad de contemplar en su totalidad el bellísimo estampado que daba muestra de un grandioso universo más allá del mismo, era un privilegio del que los que vivían siempre atareados y rodeados de edificios y vehículos a todas horas, poco podían disfrutar. Él mismo lo sabía perfectamente, pues aunque en otros tiempos la noche había resultado ser su mejor aliada, no siempre se daba la oportunidad de detenerse únicamente a observar todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle sin ningún costo extra… también se dio cuenta en ese instante de cuánto llegó a extrañar poder estar afuera a esas horas, por tener que permanecer enclaustrado en esa pequeña celda en el asilo de Arkham.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo cambiar su semblante de tranquilidad y disfrute, por uno mucho más serio y hasta triste, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Charles, quien todo ese tiempo había estado observando su reacción.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó preocupado

\- ¿Eh? – atinó a decir al distraerse de sus reflexiones – sí, estoy bien Charles, creo que – se limpió discretamente una lágrima furtiva - solo estoy cansado, hoy fue un día muy agitado, pero no es que me esté quejando, claro

\- Entiendo… hay otra cosa que quería enseñarte – Oswald lo volteó a ver sin mayor expresión – será lo último, te lo prometo – se apresuró Charles a decir – espérame aquí, no te muevas

Aguardando en su sitio pacientemente, Cobblepot aprovechó para observar algunos de los viejos objetos que yacían olvidados en el lugar seguramente desde décadas atrás: Un viejo ropero a medio cubrir por una sábana amarillenta y raída que presumiblemente antes era blanca, un espejo de cuerpo entero que era incapaz de reflejar nada debido a la gruesa capa de polvo que lo tapizaba, un pequeño sillón de vestiduras elegantes que había dado sus mejores años al servicio de los dueños de la mansión pero que notoriamente fue jubilado debido a un par de resortes salidos en el asiento y su respaldo descosido, entre otras cosas que permanecían ahí como piezas de ajedrez en un tablero, aguardando con esperanza su turno de ser movidas

\- Cierra los ojos – interrumpió Charles asomándose detrás del viejo ropero

Oswald lo miró con una sonrisa de incredulidad

\- ¿En serio? – le dijo riendo - ¿Acaso trajiste un pastel? Porque aún no es mi cumpleaños y después de cenar tanto, no me cabe un bocado más

\- No, no es eso – respondió el otro sin moverse de su semiescondite – solo ciérralos y ya

\- Está bien

Una vez que Oswald le hizo caso, Charles se acercó a él y le pidió que extendiera las palmas de sus manos y se las mostrara.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos – le indicó después de entregarle el objeto

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo boquiabierto al percatarse de lo que era - ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

Charles sonrió orgulloso por la reacción del otro

\- Un día me lo encontré aquí arriba y después de lo que dijiste, me acordé de que aún permanecía aquí, pero estaba muy sucio y con la madera roída, así que lo mandé a restaurar… de hecho lo entregaron muy temprano ésta mañana, pensé que no lo tendrían a tiempo

\- Pues… no sé qué decirte – atinó a decir al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba con una amplia sonrisa

\- No me digas nada, pruébalo mejor para saber si te acomoda

Oswald se detuvo a admirar un momento más el hermoso bastón negro con cabeza de pingüino que acababa de recibir. Tenía un fino acabado, se notaba que quien había hecho el trabajo de devolverlo a la vida era todo un artista.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Charles ansioso por saber el veredicto, después de observar al otro dar algunos paso de aquí a allá apoyándose ahora con su nuevo accesorio

\- Es perfecto – le dijo – siento que podría subir una montaña – agregó en tono de broma, causando la risa de su interlocutor

\- Me alegra saberlo, espero que te sea útil

\- ¿Serme útil? Nunca voy a olvidar este día cada vez que lo use, que no te quepa duda de ello… ¡muchas gracias!

Oswald caminó hacia Charles y lo abrazó. Aquel dudó un poco al principio pero le correspondió el gesto afectuoso.

\- De nada – fue todo lo que dijo antes de separarse de Cobblepot, suspirar satisfecho y sugerir que regresaran abajo para un merecido descanso después de un largo pero excelente día 

.


	6. SEXTO ACTO: IMPRESIONES

Al día siguiente, Oswald se levantó con un muy buen ánimo, se vistió y como última acción antes de salir por la puerta de su alcoba para dirigirse al comedor y encontrarse con Charles, sonrió al tomar su nuevo bastón, apoyándose en el con orgullo.

\- Buenos días Oswald… hey, estás estrenando por lo que veo

\- Buenos días Charles – replicó alegre – sí, te dije que sentía que podría subir una montaña con esto, así que no pienso soltarlo pronto

\- Ajaja, excelente, habrá que planear entonces un viaje al Everest

\- Queda agendado

Charles se rio con eso último. Cobblepot era por mucho, de todo menos aburrido y serio, solamente que había que tener paciencia para descubrirlo por debajo de esa actitud tan propia y retraída.

\- ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? – cuestionó Oswald con entusiasmo

\- No tenía nada extraordinario planeado si te soy sincero

\- Entonces yo te propongo algo

Charles lo miró expectante

\- Si aún estás dispuesto ¿Qué te parece si en ésta ocasión sí vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Te diré todo lo que quieras acerca de lo que conozco y como extra, uno que otro secreto que solo los que hemos caminado por sus más ocultos callejones hemos descubierto

\- ¡Claro! – exclamó entusiasta - ¡la oferta sigue en pie! En cuanto acabemos de desayunar subiré por mi cuaderno de notas, unos lápices y nos vamos

\- Jajaja, haz lo que necesites – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

.-.

Desde el primer momento en que distinguieron las primeras señales de civilización que les daban la bienvenida a la ciudad de Gotham, muchos recuerdos vinieron a la memoria de Oswald, quien en ésta ocasión fungió como guía del recorrido desde el auto en el que viajaban, deteniéndose cada tanto cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba dependiendo de si era Charles quien pedía que así fuera para hacer bosquejos de algún lugar en particular que le llamara la atención o de si en cambio era el otrora jefe de la mafia quien evocando sus vivencias pasadas, daba cátedra de cómo es que sí que conocía aquella ciudad como si fuese la palma de su mano, dejando atónito a su acompañante con cada cosa que le decía mientras éste a su vez ávidamente lo anotaba en las páginas de su libreta.

Desde luego que también hicieron algunas pausas para detenerse a comer y beber algo. Oswald conocía varios sitios de comida gourmet así que simplemente eligió uno de los que mejor le parecieron. Ahí pidieron de todo y una vez saciada su hambre, se retiraron para terminar con aquel tour y posteriormente regresar a la mansión.

\- Con esto tengo para escribir una antología entera – decía Charles sin poder contener su emoción – te agradezco mucho que me hayas compartido tantas cosas

\- No es nada – le dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza – además ¿No dijiste que me pondrías una dedicatoria anónima? Ese es mi precio

\- Ajajaja, si, lo dije, descuida que cumpliré con mi palabra

Oswald fue quien se rió esta vez

\- No, no era en serio, no importa si no lo haces, sé que le darás buen uso a todo lo que te he confiado solo a ti

\- Pues igualmente cumpliré con mi promesa –sonrió- gracias

.-.

La mansión permaneció en silencio durante algunas horas. Cada uno de los habitantes de la misma se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y esperar a que Olga los llamara para cenar.

\- Oswald – tocó Charles a la puerta – Olga ya llamó tres veces ¿La escuchaste? – agregó acercando la oreja a la madera para detectar mejor los sonidos - ¿Oswald, te quedaste dormido? Quedamos de bajar al mismo tiempo

Charles abrió la puerta lentamente y se sorprendió de no encontrar al que le hablaba

\- Ya debió bajar entonces – pensó – pero no lo escuché salir en ningún momento… quizás me distraje demasiado revisando mis notas

Restando importancia al pequeño descuido de Cobblepot según lo que habían acordado ambos previamente, se encaminó hasta el comedor pero apenas dio un paso en el piso que distinguía el lugar de otros dentro de la casa, se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – atinó a decir sorprendido al ver la mesa repleta de diversos platillos que a la vista lucían extraordinarios y deliciosos

\- Un pequeño detallito que pensé que te gustaría – le dijo Oswald

\- ¿Pero… tú hiciste todo? – habló sin salir de su asombro

\- Jajaja, sí… bueno, Olga me ayudó a cocinar, pero las recetas y todos los pormenores para prepararlas como se requiere fueron idea mía

\- Guau, todo se ve tan delicioso, nunca había visto esta clase de platillos

\- Son originarios del este de Europa, pero la mayoría más específicamente de Hungría

\- ¿De dónde los sacaste?

\- Son recetas de familia, a decir verdad nunca había preparado nada de esto para nadie más excepto para mi madre y para mi, son muy especiales

\- ¿También fuiste chef?

\- Jajaja, no, pero mi madre sí era cocinera y desde pequeño me fue enseñando poco a poco a preparar algunas cosas, para que no se perdiera la tradición… anda, prueba lo que gustes

Sin necesidad de tener que insistirle, Charles de inmediato se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a servirse aquí y allá, de todo un poco. Oswald le sugirió que no dejara de probar el goulash porque era lo más exclusivo que conocía de entre todos los secretos culinarios de su familia materna, pues venía de muchas generaciones atrás y nadie más conocía cual era su preparación porque guardaban celosamente todo lo referente a la receta solo para ojos y oídos de sus descendientes. 

El toque final para una cena perfecta fue el postre, que consistió en una buena rebanada de un pastel tradicional que Oswald dijo que se le llamaba “Rákóczi” en honor a quien lo inventó y que consistía en una masa especial de galletas cubierta de una capa de requesón con vainilla, limón y pasas, cubierto por una fina capa de claras de huevo con azúcar en forma de rejilla, todo esto llevado al horno y posteriormente dejado a enfriar para agregarle mermelada de albaricoque entre los huecos de la rejilla.

\- ¡Es todo! – exclamó Charles, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla como si estuviera muy agotado – no puedo comer un bocado más ¡estoy lleno, todo estuvo delicioso!

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso – respondió Oswald desde su asiento – esa era la idea, que disfrutaras cada uno de los platillos

\- Pues si tu plan era cebarme para la Navidad, te felicito, desde ya puedes invitar a toda la ciudad si quieres, jaja

Oswald soltó una gran carcajada por aquella ocurrencia.

\- Claro que no – dijo sin dejar de reír – pero sí me alegra saber que te gustara tanto lo que preparamos Olga y yo especialmente para ti

\- Oye – le dijo Charles reincorporándose en su sitio al recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿dices que esto lo hicieron pensando en mi únicamente?

\- Si – le respondió con seguridad

\- Pero si tú fuiste quien—

\- Si, ya lo sé, yo gané la apuesta aquella vez – sonrió – pero tu sorpresa fue algo que de verdad no esperaba y de hecho no sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba hasta que estuvimos ahí. Poder ver todos esos paisajes incluyendo la ciudad en la que nací y crecí, desde una perspectiva tan distinta, pudiendo deleitarme con cada detalle como nunca la había podido ver, hizo realidad todas las veces en las que me imaginé cómo sería y cómo revolotearía sobre ella de aquí a allá acompañado de mi madre. Te lo reitero, es algo que siempre voy a atesorar, prestaste atención a lo que dije por mero mencionar durante nuestras conversaciones y que es obvio que tú te diste cuenta de que no era tan irrelevante para mi a fin de cuentas, no sabes cómo te agradezco eso…

Charles sonrió en silencio, sin saber qué contestar

\- Ésta es mi forma de retribuirte un poco todo lo que hiciste, porque no creas que paso por alto el tiempo que también has invertido conmigo sin que fuera tu obligación, a pesar de que sabes quién era yo antes de venir aquí… y también hemos pasado buenos momentos con todo y los primeros tropiezos, te aseguro que todo eso ya está olvidado y perdonado 

\- Yo… - hizo una pausa mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza y movía los ojos de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras correctas- no pensé que fuera a significar tanto para ti lo que hice Oswald – lo volteó a ver – sin embargo me siento muy contento de que te sientas así, quería que supieras sin duda que eres bienvenido aquí y que cuentas conmigo también, como dices que te comentó el buen Elijah

\- Lo sé Charles – asintió el otro sonriendo – vaya que no lo dudo, todos me han tratado bien en general, pero sé que además de mi padre tú te has vuelto un gran apoyo para mi en lo que me adaptaba, te lo dije, te considero un buen amigo más que solo familia por título

Al escuchar lo último, Charles suspiró, se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada y se dirigió hasta donde Oswald continuaba sentado siguiéndole atentamente sus movimientos con la mirada y sin dejar de sonreírle con toda calma. Entonces fue cuando sin aviso alguno, se detuvo frente a él, jaló la silla de modo que Cobblepot quedó mirándolo a él en lugar de a la mesa y se agachó deteniéndose de los brazos del objeto al tiempo que con su peso y el agarre de sus dedos hacía las veces de grilletes para las muñecas del otro, quien en ese momento solo se quedó inmóvil por tan extraña acción que estaba presenciando pero que pasó de eso a quedar plenamente desconcertado cuando después de un sutil susurro en su oído que llevaba el mensaje de “tú eres mucho más que un amigo para mi” sintió el unir de sus labios con los de… no supo en ese momento cómo describirlo ya, pues se distrajo mucho más tiempo del que pudo ser consciente después de que el fugaz encuentro entre ellos lo dejara casi literalmente en shock y con la sensación de que su rostro se le encendía como nunca antes. Ni siquiera se percató de que después de dejar sus labios y volver a sonreírle, Charles suspiró y se enderezó para retirarse del comedor como si nada extraordinario hubiese pasado, dejándolo lidiar solo con la tormenta que se desataba en ese momento en su interior.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente y después de una noche prácticamente en vela por estar dándole vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a lo que recién horas antes había ocurrido entre él y Charles, Oswald sentía que la cabeza le dolía por el hambre y la falta de sueño pero principalmente por no poder dejar de pensar y de preguntarse no solo qué había sido eso o de si realmente había sucedido y no era únicamente producto de una alucinación debido al exceso de comida durante la cena. Se sentía confuso, no sabía si lo que le provocó en ese momento aquel beso robado era indignación por el descaro de atreverse a hacerle eso sin pedirle permiso, vergüenza por ser la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y no pudo corresponder como probablemente el otro esperaba de él, incomodidad por tratarse de alguien a quien aún con llamarlo amigo seguía siendo su hermano en términos legales… ó lástima porque el encuentro fue demasiado apresurado y no pudo disfrutarlo como le hubiera gustado.

Con pesadez en todo su cuerpo, después de mucho considerarlo, se decidió a levantarse de la cama pero sin mayor energía más que para colocarse sus pantuflas, tomar su bastón y caminar fuera de la habitación para dirigirse hasta el comedor para desayunar. En su trayecto tomó unos segundos para detenerse frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Charles con la intención de tocarla y entrar si era necesario para enfrentarlo por lo sucedido, pero algo lo detuvo de hacerlo, así que se retiró y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde se dirigía originalmente.

Al llegar ahí, con una mezcla de decepción y extrañeza con quizás algo de molestia también, reparó en la notoria ausencia de su acostumbrada compañía en la mesa.

\- Disculpa Olga – preguntó al ver aparecer a la cocinera para traerle su plato - ¿Charles ya bajó?

Sin entenderle demasiado, interpretó los gestos y la frase de la mujer como un “no” y algo más para indicarle sobre el paradero del otro, pero sin poder comunicarse más allá de la mímica como cuando le pidió ayuda para cocinar, sabía que no llegaría mucho más lejos en la conversación, así que solo le dio las gracias y se limitó a su comida. Después se levantó y llamó a Charles al irlo buscando poco a poco en algunos de los lugares donde usualmente lo podía encontrar a lo largo del día, pero con nulo éxito.

Sin mucho ánimo y sin comprender por qué de pronto parecía que deliberadamente lo estaba evitando si había sido él quien primero lo besó y no al revés y sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar o decir nada, Oswald suspiró con frustración y salió al jardín a buscar a Zeus, no tanto para jugar con él o indicarle que buscara a su amo hasta hallarlo, sino porque necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – decía en voz alta mientras acariciaba a Zeus, sentándose junto a él - ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Es… se supone que es mi hermano ¿lo sabes? – volteó a ver al can- Claro que lo sabes, eres un perro, no un tonto – giró la cabeza hacia los lados y luego hacia el cielo, regresando después a su posición original viendo al frente, sin dejar de pasar su mano por el lomo del animal – aunque, en realidad no somos… - se tocó los labios sin evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó- ¡pero si hubiera—pero por qué?! ¡Aaah!

Oswald se pasó las manos por la cabeza una y otra vez, logrando despeinarse y haciendo que el fiel animal que tenía a su lado reaccionara con preocupación y empezara a lamerle una de sus manos.

\- Tranquilo Zeus – le dijo tocándole la cabeza para calmarlo – no pasa nada, estoy bien, es solo que… ugh, me molesta lo que hizo ¿sabes? Pero no como tú crees – volteó a ver al perro, que solo lo miraba atentamente – a decir verdad no sé qué me está pasando, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control, tengo ganas de gritar, de gritarle, de enojarme con él, de lanzarle cosas, quizás hasta de golpearlo… pero al mismo tiempo no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero que me explique qué demonios fue eso, pero no se ha atrevido a dar la cara en todo el día, ya te diste cuenta… y eso es lo que más me molesta, no creí que fuera un cobarde

Zeus gimió tristemente al ver a su amo encogerse y esconder la cara entre sus piernas, suspirando primero y dejando salir algunas lágrimas después, así que se acercó y lo empujó con la cabeza para invitarlo a que lo abrazara. Oswald entendió el mensaje y entonces descargó todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, aferrándose a su silencioso confidente, quien en ningún momento hizo el intento de alejarse de él sino hasta que el propio Oswald lo soltó, lo acarició para agradecerle y se retiró de ahí hasta la biblioteca, donde espero por alguna señal con la vaga esperanza de que aquel se apareciera, pero al no pasar nada como tristemente esperaba que ocurriera, se levantó de ahí y regresó a su habitación sin decir palabra.

.


	7. ACTO SÉPTIMO: REALIZACIÓN

Por fin el cansancio en sus ojos y el agotamiento mental lo hicieron rendirse al sueño por unas horas. Al despertar, sin embargo, sabía por dentro que algo estaba pasando porque reinaba un silencio sepulcral al punto de volverse ensordecedor. Quiso prender las luces pero éstas no funcionaron así que se colocó su bata, se armó con su bastón y caminó para averiguar qué ocurría.

\- ¿Charles? – dijo dudoso al asomarse al corredor - ¿Olga? ¿Thomas? ¿Zeus?... ¿Hay alguien ahí? – continuó llamando a los demás mientras caminaba, pero nadie le contestó

De pronto y casi provocando que se desequilibrara por el susto y cayera al suelo, uno de los que tanto estaba nombrando se apareció a su lado alumbrado por una lámpara de mano.

\- ¡Oswald! – exclamó Charles sin más. El otro reaccionó gritando y haciéndose hacia atrás- ¡Hey, cuidado! – le previno al tiempo que rápidamente intervenía para detenerlo y evitar así que se fuera a golpear por la inminente caída - ¿Estás bien? – agregó preocupado sin soltarlo para que se reincorporara en su sitio

\- Sí – le respondió agitado

\- Que bueno – dijo con alivio - ¡Al fin te despertaste!

Charles esperaba que Oswald le respondiera alegremente algo como “sí, estaba cansado” ó “gracias por detenerme”, es decir, cualquier cosa excepto lo que en realidad pasó: sin decirle nada, sintió como aquel lo empujó fuertemente para alejarlo de él y acto seguido lo golpeaba en la cara con el puño una vez y luego otra en el brazo con el bastón.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Oye qué te pasa?! – le reclamó colocando sus manos al frente para proteger su cara y semiretrayendo el resto de su cuerpo - ¡¿Qué te hice para que me golpees así?!

\- Tú sabes qué hiciste genio – respondió Oswald indignado, volviendo a golpearlo con el bastón en el costado, aunque con menor fuerza esta vez

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó – ¡No quise asustarte de ese modo! … fue una broma nada más – agregó sin dejar su posición de coraza

\- No tiene que ver con eso – replicó el otro alzando un poco más la voz con molestia, algo que nunca había escuchado Charles que hiciera desde que lo conocía

\- … ¿Y entonces qué te pasa? – dijo dudoso y alistándose por si le respondían con otro golpe

Oswald guardó silencio un momento y estaba a punto de darle otro bastonazo cuando decidió detenerse a media acción para mejor hablar.

\- Quiero que me digas por qué lo hiciste Charles – le ordenó

\- A riesgo de que me vuelvas a golpear – contestó – en mi defensa debo decirte que no sé exactamente a qué te refieres, así que sé más claro por favor

Resoplando y haciendo una mueca de irritación por el comentario, pero también porque no quería tener que describir exactamente la razón de su enfado, Oswald cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda al otro, sin responderle.

\- Vamos, dime que te pasa – empezó a insistirle el agredido al recuperar su postura erguida - ¿O es por lo que pasó anoche?

Oswald solo carraspeó incómodo y se encogió de hombros, agradeciendo que en ese momento Charles no pudiera ver el color que sus mejillas habían adquirido.

\- Así que es eso – concluyó gracias a la reacción de Cobblepot – yo… lo que te dije es verdad, pero no quise molestarte o ponerte en una situación comprometedora, en serio

-… ¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste? – le respondió al fin, sin voltear a verlo aún

\- Porque… - sostuvo la lámpara entre su costado y un brazo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros - quería hacerlo, es todo 

\- Ese no es un motivo y lo sabes – dijo volteándose para encararlo, apuntándole directamente en el pecho con el dedo índice - ¿Qué pretendías con eso? ¿Eh?

\- Perdona si te falté al respeto Oswald – contestó sin ánimo pero con sinceridad – de verdad no era esa mi intención, creo que malinterpreté las cosas, disculpa, no lo volveré a hacer… si quieres me voy para no seguirte fastidiando – agregó- iré a ver si los fusibles son los que causaron el apagón y ya, tú quédate aquí 

\- ¡No, espera! – le gritó al ver que se alejaba – iré contigo, ehm, solo por si necesitas ayuda y eso es todo, también quiero recuperar la luz lo más pronto posible

\- Ok, vamos entonces, ten cuidado al caminar – dijo al alumbrar con su lámpara el pasillo, vigilando al mismo tiempo el andar de su acompañante por si éste se llegaba a tropezar debido a la obscuridad

\- Por cierto – le habló conforme avanzaban lentamente a través de la penumbra- ¿Qué no esto debería estarlo viendo Thomas o alguien más?

\- Si, ajem, debería pero… sucede que no hay nadie en casa excepto tú y yo… y Zeus, si lo cuentas también, pero obviamente él no puede ayudarnos con esto

\- ¿Cómo? – se detuvo y lo volteó a ver - ¿Y por qué no hay nadie más? ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Nada, no te preocupes – le calmó al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la espalda del otro para incitarle a continuar moviéndose – se fueron temprano, es todo

\- Eso no es normal – le dijo con sospecha – la mansión que yo sepa, no se queda sin vigilancia por la noche y menos si solo estamos nosotros, podría no ser seguro

\- Tranquilízate, mañana es su día libre y me pidieron permiso para irse temprano, como nos han estado ayudando tanto, pensé que lo justo era darles ese pequeño premio, así van a regresar con gusto y hacer su trabajo aún mejor ¿no crees? 

\- Mmmh… si, es lógico… ¿Y dónde está entonces la caja de fusibles?

\- Afuera, justo en la entrada del garaje, bajo techo, pero como está empezando a llover tendremos que usar el paraguas para cubrirnos en lo que cruzamos las escaleras y el camino de la entrada, por favor sostén esto – le dijo al darle la lámpara – en lo que tomo uno de los que están colgados… ya está, ok, vamos… cuidado al caminar – advirtió al tomarle del brazo para sostenerlo- está resbaloso

Atendiendo a las indicaciones y ayudándose de su bastón de un lado y de Charles del otro, Oswald llevaba consigo la linterna para alumbrarlos a ambos mientras que su acompañante le seguía el paso procurando cubrirlos con el paraguas, hasta que llegaron a la caja de fusibles, confirmando que ese era efectivamente el problema y volviendo a colocar todo en su respectivo lugar para después volver al interior de la casa.

\- Que bueno que se solucionó – dijo Charles aliviado, agitando el paraguas para quitarle el exceso de agua antes de colgarlo en su sitio nuevamente y guardando la lámpara detrás de él cual si portara un arma – como dicen por ahí “y se hizo la luz” 

\- Si, eso dicen

Charles notó la seriedad del otro, lo que ya no era común en su presencia desde hacía un tiempo.

\- Oye, de nuevo te pido disculpas – le dijo acercándose poco a poco a él- puedes decirme necio si quieres pero es cierto, quería besarte – entonces vio como el otro se cruzó de brazos en pose defensiva sin dejar de observarlo, así que detuvo su paso – sin embargo no es excusa, debí al menos avisarte, no solo hacerlo y ya, pero te prometo que es un malentendido que no volverá a ocurrir… buenas noches Oswald – finalizó colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y dándose la vuelta para alejarse

\- Charles – le detuvo por el brazo – no me molesta que me hayas besado – agregó y carraspeó desviando la mirada

\- … ¿Entonces?

La pregunta contenía un tono de esperanza y curiosidad que demandaba respuesta ahí y ahora. Oswald cerró los ojos, suspiró y contestó, después de todo ya se encontraba más sereno y ya pasado aquel inconveniente con el sistema de iluminación, se dio cuenta de que realmente las cosas no habían cambiado mucho más entre él y Charles; salvo por el beso, seguía sintiendo que su relación era muy cercana y para nada fuera de lugar.

\- Lo que me molesta es que me dejaras solo y sin explicarme nada más – le miró directo a los ojos – solo te fuiste, en lo que restó de la noche y en todo el día de hoy no te dignaste a hablarme siquiera, es más, sentí que estabas evitándome a propósito para no hablar conmigo de esto porque te arrepentías, porque en realidad no había sido tu intención y porque te diste cuenta de que alguien como yo no merecía ninguna atención como esa… o peor, porque solo te estabas burlando de mi

\- Oh rayos – dijo Charles al notar que los ojos de Oswald empezaban a anegarse y a brillar en consecuencia – no, no no no no – negó insistente tomando del cuello y parte del rostro al otro - ¿Pero por qué creíste que yo pensaría eso, eh?

\- Porque – respondió tratando de no sollozar – mírame – colocó sus manos sobre las muñecas del otro sin retirarle la mirada – yo sé quién era antes y también sé que ahora soy una persona diferente y me siento orgulloso de eso, pero en el fondo también estoy consciente de que aunque todos me consideran amable y tranquilo y me tratan con cariño, no tendrían por qué tener otras intenciones, incluso aunque no fueran ustedes, es decir, con quienes vivo aquí…

Charles guardaba silencio, sin soltarlo y esperando porque le despejaran las dudas que su expresión le estaba dando a entender al otro

\- … tú, bueno, no lo sabes porque no te lo quise decir antes…

\- ¿El qué Oswald?

\- … Sasha… el día que me encontraste en mi habitación, que estaba nervioso, ella entró poco antes que tú y… bueno, no sé qué pretendía hacer exactamente pero es vergonzoso

\- ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te insultó?

\- No… de hecho ella – suspiró – creo que trató de seducirme

\- Espera un minuto – dijo Charles abriendo los ojos al recordar el evento y tratando de sonar tan desconcertado como pudo - ¿Es en serio lo que me dices?

\- Me temo que si – confesó cerrando los ojos para no ver al otro en lo que le seguía hablando – pero yo la rechacé de inmediato – se defendió, volviendo a abrir los ojos – no estaba bien, tú entiendes, ella… es como contigo o… no, es decir, es mi hermana o yo la considero así y además…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios eternos segundos.

\- ¿Además qué? – dijo Charles tratando de animar al otro a concluir su frase

\- … no me sentí cómodo después de eso, independientemente de la situación en si – respondió más tranquilo

\- Ya veo

\- Si no hubieras llegado, no sé qué le hubiera dicho o cómo habría manejado todo para que se arreglaran las cosas la siguiente vez que la hubiera visto

\- ¿Y yo qué tuve que ver en todo?

\- Me ayudaste a aclarar mis ideas, pude calmarme y llegué a la conclusión de que seguramente todo fue una broma ó algo así de su parte… pero por otro lado, eso me trajo algunos recuerdos que no pensé que siguieran ahí después de tantos años

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué tratan?

Oswald agachó la vista y bajó las manos de Charles para que éste lo soltara y así poder seguir hablando sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

\- … desde que era pequeño muchos se burlaban de mi solo por mi apariencia, a veces eran muy crueles…

\- Lamento escuchar eso – intervino Charles. Oswald sonrió fugazmente.

-… y un día, cuando una de las niñas que era mi compañera en clases se acercó y me dijo que yo le agradaba y que no le hiciera caso a los demás, ingenuamente le creí y empecé a platicar con ella a diario, hasta que…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- … un día ella me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y que la esperara en el patio a la hora de la salida. Yo hice lo que me pidió y cuando al fin llegó, yo le sonreí y la saludé como siempre pero en lugar de hacer lo mismo, enfrente de todos me lanzó un pastel de crema a la cara y me caí al suelo…

\- ¡Pero que niña tan odiosa! – interrumpió Charles - ¡si yo hubiera estado ahí te prometo que—

\- Pero eso no fue todo – le cortó Oswald – no contenta con eso, me dijo que era lo que merecía, que cómo pensaba que alguien iba a querer alguna vez ser mi amigo de verdad, que era un fenómeno y que jamás encontraría a alguien que genuinamente quisiera estar conmigo tal y como soy… por eso es que temí por tu reacción después de que me besaste

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo no— no fue mi intención, en serio!

\- Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste, pero me dolió tu indiferencia… lo de Sasha fue quizás una equivocación y ya, algo sin importancia y que también yo no quise seguir indagando porque te repito, la veo como mi hermana, sin embargo contigo yo… desde hace un tiempo, como hemos convivido más y luego… no lo sé, es diferente, no sé ya si sólo te veo como mi hermanastro, mi amigo o qué, pero más que eso, no quiero que lo que me pasó hace tiempo se repita porque a diferencia de esa niña, a ti te seguiré viendo y es mejor que si todo es solamente un malentendido como también tú mismo dijiste, lo aclaremos en este instante, para superar lo que pasó y no perder la buena relación que hemos desarrollado en estos meses… entonces Charles, es tu oportunidad, dime la verdad ahora

¿La verdad? ¿En realidad sabía cuál era ya a esas alturas? En el fondo tenía clara la razón de por qué había comenzado todo ese juego, pero en el camino tal convicción se fue difuminando hasta perderse y sus motivos ocultos salieron a flote volviéndose poco a poco su prioridad, tanto que de hecho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya no los podía controlar porque lo que sentía por Oswald no era simple amistad, en el fondo sabía que desde el principio no lo planteó así y ahora estaba seguro de que no era un impulso únicamente fraternal o por curiosidad. Su propia estrategia se le había volteado y ya no había marcha atrás, así que procurando no ahondar en los móviles iniciales de su plan para no lastimar al objeto de su afecto puesto que consideró que ya realmente aquellos detalles no tenían importancia para lo que albergaba en su interior en ese momento, se atrevió a confesar.

\- Oswald – dijo solemne, colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho, a la altura del corazón – te juro por mi vida que cuando te besé lo único en lo que pensé fue en que no podía ya no hacerlo – el otro le prestó atención- desde hace mucho tiempo que siento esto, igual que tú, no importa lo que diga nadie, tú y yo no somos simples hermanastros y a lo largo de todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas a simple vista, de que solo los tontos serían tan ciegos de creerlo y por lo que veo, es la única clase de gente con la que te has topado a lo largo de tu vida, pero yo no soy así… ok, al principio fui estúpido y me dejé influenciar por lo que decían otros de ti en lugar de primero conocerte, pero créeme, ahora que yo puedo juzgar por mi mismo, lo último que pretendo hacer de hecho es eso, yo – se acercó al otro para tomarlo del rostro y ésta vez acercarlo para quedar tocándose la frente-… yo te quiero Oswald, de verdad te quiero, no lo dudes… y no como mi amigo únicamente sino como te lo dije antes, como mucho más que eso… creo que tú piensas lo mismo sobre mi… ¿o me equivoco?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y profundamente aliviado, Oswald cerró los ojos, cubrió con sus manos las del otro y soltó una risilla.

\- No… no te equivocas… temía admitirlo pero la verdad es que también siento lo mismo desde hace un tiempo que no sabría decirte exactamente cuándo empezó, pero me da tanto gusto saber la verdad de tu parte también

\- ¿Cómo podría no quererte, eh? – animó al otro antes de hacer una pausa – … eres tan especial y me maravillas tanto como la primera vez que tomé un libro de Dickens y me sumergí gracias a sus páginas en un mundo lleno de fantasía y esperanza 

Oswald dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla y sonrió.

\- Para ser escritor, tardaste en encontrar la manera de expresar lo que sientes – le dijo mirándolo directamente – esperaba algo, no sé, más romántico al menos

\- Oye – reclamó sonriente– no te burles de mi ¿Querías que te dijera la verdad no? Pues esa es, si me presionas no esperes que prepare todo un soneto en dos segundos para declararte mi amor…ahora que – agregó divertido- dame unos días y tal vez se me ocurra algo

\- Jajaja, ok, pero espero algo bueno ¿eh?

\- Sabes que te lo voy a cumplir

Con esto último, Charles ladeó la cabeza y por segunda vez besó a Oswald, quien ahora si correspondió a sus intenciones. Pausado y un poco tímido al principio, pero pronto aquel largo beso único se volvió varios pequeños y constantes. Una y otra vez sus labios probaban y se acostumbraban más y más a la esencia del otro, al sabor del otro, a la textura del otro. No era el típico beso apasionado que veían en las películas ni tampoco como aquellos que Charles había experimentado al lado de varias de las chicas con las que había salido desde que empezó a interesarse en esas cosas, no, esto era especial; después de lo que había escuchado, sentía que en lugar de otra persona lo que tenía frente a él era un delicado y precioso objeto digno de una exposición en el museo de arte que debía ser resguardado a toda costa de cualquier daño, así que no se apresuró, permitió que Oswald llevara el ritmo de su dulce vals y tuvo que admitir que le gustó que así fuera, el dejarse llevar para variar.

\- Charles – interrumpió Cobblepot, separándose un momento para observar mejor al otro – aclárame algo

\- Pregúntame lo que quieras

\- Si no estabas tratando de evadirme… ¿Entonces qué es lo que tanto hacías que desapareciste todo el día?

\- Ah… eso – carraspeó – yo… eh… estaba preparando algo… para ti

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es otra de tus misteriosas sorpresas?

\- Aaalgo así, si, pero con esto de la luz y como no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie con los arreglos y mucho menos a ti, me tardé más de lo que pensé, en poder hacer todo… y luego tuve que bañarme y cambiarme de ropa porque estaba muy sucio y…

\- Espera, espera – interrumpió agitando brevemente la cabeza de lado a lado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, antes de volver a abrirlos - ¿pues qué tanto hacías que tuviste que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa? Yo no escuché en ningún momento que hicieras ruido

\- Porque lo que preparé no está a la vista de todo mundo – sonrió - ven conmigo

Charles tomó de la mano a Oswald y lo condujo lentamente sin soltarlo hasta que llegaron a aquella escalera de caracol que llevaba hasta el desván.

\- Y ahora, espérame un momento aquí, no subas todavía

Obediente, Oswald permaneció donde le pidieron hasta que Charles volvió a aparecer armado de una pañoleta de seda de color guinda y se la colocó sobre los ojos.

\- Ahora sí, subamos – le dijo- y no te preocupes -agregó tomando el bastón de la mano de su dueño para ahora llevarlo él- agárrate de mi y vamos paso a paso, yo te guío

Sosteniéndose del barandal y de Charles, Oswald lo siguió a ciegas hasta que ambos se detuvieron en el último escalón. Luego avanzaron un poco más hacia lo que en ese momento dedujo que era el fondo del lugar. Entonces le fue devuelto su bastón y de nuevo le fue pedido que se mantuviera en su lugar sin destaparse los ojos.

\- Listo – escuchó hablar al otro – ya puedes quitarte la venda

Después de ajustar su visión, no sabía si ponerse eufórico ó cubrirse la cara por el bochorno. Quién le hubiera dicho que Charles estaría preparando algo como eso, aunque por otro lado, quizás no era tan imposible pensar en esa posibilidad, después de todo en algo sabía que había detectado una vena de romántico empedernido en él y lo admitía, eso le gustaba porque en el fondo él mismo también la tenía aunque nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de compartir ese aspecto suyo con nadie más, ni siquiera con su madre.

\- ¿Pero qué es todo esto? – preguntó Oswald entre sorprendido y maravillado

\- Shhh, no digas nada – le dijo Charles desde el otro lado indicándole que guardara silencio haciendo el además de colocar uno de sus dedos sobre su boca- solo sigue las huellas y ven acá

Negando con la cabeza y riendo, conmovido con aquel detalle tan de niños pero al mismo tiempo tan sugerente, Oswald caminó por aquella senda de pétalos de rosa que llevaba directamente a… si, a una cama o más bien dicho, a un colchón grande previamente acondicionado y enfundado a conciencia con todos sus accesorios incluyendo un edredón de color azul marino con líneas moradas y doradas a los bordes. Conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta de por qué Charles había tardado tanto en aparecer y en por qué mencionó que de hecho tuvo que después asearse y ponerse otro atuendo: la primera vez que subió todo estaba lleno de telarañas y gruesas capas de polvo, haciendo imposible hallar un buen lugar para sentarse y ya ni decir acostarse, sin terminar lleno de suciedad o de hollín. En cambio, ahora todo se veía impecable, completamente irreconocible, si alguien le dijera en ese momento que aquel viejo desván permaneció en condiciones deplorables por décadas y él no hubiera sido testigo de eso también, no lo creería.

Después de observar aquí y allá todo a su alrededor, con los muebles acomodados y cubiertos para dar suficiente espacio y comodidad, más la inexistente presencia de todo signo de abandono de aquel sitio, Oswald se detuvo a pocos pasos de llegar hasta donde terminaba el sendero creado con las flores.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? – cuestionó Charles con curiosidad

\- Porque aún no puedo creer todo esto

\- ¿Todo qué?

\- Que te hayas tomado tantas molestias, yo… la verdad es…

\- ¿Qué? – le interrumpió el otro- ¿Fue demasiado? ¿No te gustan las rosas?

\- No, eso está bien, me gusta pero… la verdad es que yo no…

Charles reparó en el lenguaje corporal de Oswald, quien repentinamente parecía encogerse sin decir aún nada, tratando de ocultar su rostro al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada alguna salida de ahí.

\- Hey ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo preocupado, rodeando el colchón y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Cobblepot - ¿Te estoy incomodando? Si es así dime y dejamos esto por la paz

\- No, todo está bien – dijo tragando saliva – parte de mi quiere esto pero… no quiero que te decepciones

\- ¿Decepcionarme? ¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido- Tú eres a quien quiero Oswald – le enfatizó tomándolo de las manos – no hay nadie con quien desee estar en éste momento que no seas tú, créeme

Sin poder evitarlo, el otro empezó a llorar y trató de soltarse pero sintió claramente que el agarre no cedía, así que no insistió en luchar y se limitó a quedarse ahí parado, con la cabeza hacia el suelo y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa Oswald? – insistió Charles consternado – te digo la verdad, no hay manera en éste mundo en la que puedas decepcionarme ni hoy ni nunca, pero si no me cuentas qué te está aquejando no puedo ayudarte, por favor, confía en mi – finalizó abrazándolo a lo que el otro se aferró a él con fuerza por unos minutos hasta que se calmó y se movió para separarse un poco antes de hablar

\- Vas a decir que es una tontería – le respondió tratando de animarse, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la camisa – pero yo… jamás he hecho esto… con nadie

\- Ay Oswald – dijo aliviado, volviendo a abrazarlo - ¿eso era todo? No me importa, esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mi

\- ¿En serio? – dijo sin soltarlo

\- Por supuesto – declaró seguro – sí he estado con algunas eh, personas… con chicas pues – confesó un poco avergonzado- pero nunca había estado con otro chico y menos con alguno con el que de verdad quisiera pasar por ésta experiencia como de verdad lo siento contigo, pero insisto, si no quieres que hagamos nada, yo-

\- No – interrumpió – está bien… gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo

Por fin Oswald dejó de estar tenso al escuchar todo aquello y abrazó con mayor fuerza a Charles, pero ésta vez acompañó su gesto con algunos besos que fue dejándole en el cuello, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro de parte del otro.

\- Sigue Oswald – escuchó que le decían de pronto en voz baja – sigue haciendo eso

Obediente a la petición, continuó con su labor delicadamente, hasta que llegó a la garganta del otro, quien le regaló un gemido casi inaudible al hacer eso.

\- No te detengas Os… – le dijo casi en un susurro, posando ahora sus manos sobre la cabeza de aquel para pasarle los dedos por el cabello suavemente- solo un poco más, sigue – insistió antes de mover sus manos por un momento de su lugar para ayudarse a desabotonar el chaleco y la camisa y desajustar su corbata

Oswald aprovechó la breve pausa para imitar al otro y así sentirse más libre. Luego continuó donde se quedó, probando cada centímetro de piel que iba encontrando conforme las prendas la dejaban al descubierto al ser apartadas parcialmente de su lugar. Al mismo tiempo podía oler la fragancia que usaba Charles y que lo distinguía del resto de sus conocidos, un aroma fresco que le recordaba a la brisa que desprendía el agua que bordeaba la ciudad, allá cerca de los muelles, donde el líquido vital se volvía salobre antes de unirse con el mar para empezar un largo viaje hacia lo desconocido.

\- Me gusta cómo hueles – le dijo sin pensarlo, interrumpiendo brevemente su recorrido por el torso del otro – me recuerdas mi hogar

\- Pero que tonterías dices – habló Charles empezando a agitarse – éste es tu hogar y siempre lo va a ser

\- Lo sé – dijo al acercarse a la zona umbilical, sosteniéndose de la cadera del otro para no perder el equilibrio – pero contigo es como si tuviera lo mejor de ambos mundos aquí mismo y me siento muy afortunado por ello

\- Oh, Oswald – alzó la voz y después detuvo al otro de su tarea, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para separarlo de si; aquel protestó con un gruñido ante tan descarada negación pero pronto se olvidó de su molestia y dejó que le tomaran de la camisa abierta y lo llevaran hasta el colchón, donde el fino edredón fue dejado a un lado y ambos se quedaron de rodillas frente a frente. Ahí retomó una vez más lo que hacía, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ahora descubrirle los hombros y los brazos a Charles, ayudado por éste para deshacerse por completo de la tela que no le dejaba cumplir con su objetivo de depositarle más y más caricias con su boca, hasta que al regresar al cuello, sintió el instinto de morderlo así que eso hizo, provocando un gemido ésta vez audible, de parte de su compañero

\- Dijiste que nunca habías hecho esto – habló Charles agitado, enterrando los dedos en la ropa del otro para mitigar el dolor

\- Y es cierto – se defendió – jamás he estado con nadie de esta manera – agregó antes de volver a morderlo, ésta vez un poco más al frente

\- Pues- ah… no se nota…- trató de recuperar el aliento- yo creo que…m-me estás mintiendo

\- Nunca te mentiría Charles, pero no puedo evitar lo que me haces sentir justo ahora, cuando estoy tan cerca de ti, exponiéndote así solo para mi

\- Eso es porque confío en ti – confesó – y si he de ser sincero – añadió – siempre supe que había una parte de ti que aún seguía viva de tu antiguo “yo”, la que todos dicen que era peligrosa y respetaban, pero que para mi es más un plus de todo tu atractivo

\- Dime entonces - le pidió sonriendo al cambiar de posición y recostarse sobre el colchón, dejando que el otro también se reacomodara y quedara a horcajadas sobre él- ¿Qué más encuentras atractivo de mi, querido Charles?

\- Bueno – empezó con voz pícara, agachándose para despojarlo de su camisa – esto que veo me gusta y mucho – dijo señalando la línea que formaba la unión de los hombros hasta la clavícula – nunca había tenido el gusto de poder admirarte así, todas éstas pequeñas marcas que tienes, parecen estrellas

\- ¿Mis pecas dices? – preguntó tratando de no reírse - ¿Qué tienen de extraordinario?

\- ¿Cómo qué? Todo ¿No lo ves? Cada una salpica de forma única tu piel y en especial las que tienes aquí – señaló su rostro – se destacan de manera muy especial cuando se te sube el color… como ahora – dijo triunfante – resaltan esos bellos ojos verdes que tienes, que me llamaron la atención desde la primera vez que te vi

\- Eres un niño – le reclamó con cariño - ¿Y qué más? – insistió, feliz de escuchar esa hermosa descripción acerca de su persona que de hecho jamás pensó que podría alguna vez aplicarse a él

\- Tu cabello negro – dijo tocándolo y despeinándolo aún más hasta que se asemejó al look que había visto en aquella foto del periódico – brilla con la luz del sol ¿lo sabías? Cuando hace eso quisiera acariciarlo todo el tiempo

\- Mentiroso

\- No, es cierto, lo juro… y claro, mi parte favorita…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto – dijo antes de besarle la punta de la nariz – te vuelve muy distinguido

\- Creo que eres el primero que piensa eso además de mi madre – le dijo con ironía – si te contara la cantidad de veces que esto – señaló su nariz con el dedo – me ha causado más penas que halagos

\- Pues todos son unos idiotas – le contestó – porque gracias a eso resaltas entre la multitud, deberías estar orgulloso

\- Lo estoy – afirmó – pero pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera hacer las pases con mi físico y me aceptara tal y como soy

\- Bueno, ahora estoy yo para recordártelo cada vez que se te quiera olvidar

\- Jajaja, eso es fantástico

\- Y para no dejar que nadie te diga nada negativo al respecto ¿ok?

\- Mi héroe – le dijo en tono dramático pero sin afán de ofender

\- Siempre a su servicio majestad – hizo una reverencia que divirtió al otro – y hablando de eso…

Oswald se enderezó un poco sobre su posición tan solo para poder ver mejor qué estaba haciendo ahora Charles, después de que éste se moviera hacia abajo, le desabrochara los botones del pantalón y se lo bajara un poco. Sin embargo, duró muy poco tiempo observándolo, pues repentinamente se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y volver a recargar su espalda en el colchón acompañando el movimiento de un gemido de placer que no sabía que había rogado por salir de ahí desde siempre, al sentir primero el masaje de las manos de Charles sobre su entrepierna para posteriormente repetir el sonido de nueva cuenta, aumentando poco a poco aquel canto gutural al percatarse de la humedad y el calor que de pronto lo rodeó en esa misma zona, antes de notar una rápida pero firme succión ahí mismo que casi lo hace quedarse sin aliento al no esperarla.

\- ¡Ch- Charles! – atinó a decirle, sosteniéndolo del cabello – ¡de-detente! ¡Ah!… ¡por favor!

Atento a la petición más bien súplica, Charles se detuvo y se reincorporó para observar al otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastime? Lo siento, yo—

\- No – le dijo aun hiperventilando – lo que sea que estabas haciendo con la lengua, créeme, lo estabas haciendo MUY bien

\- Ajajaja, me alegra que le des en visto bueno a mis habilidades… ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Oswald suspiró en un intento de pensar con mayor claridad

\- Te recuerdo que nunca he hecho esto antes, no quisiera… tú me entiendes, que solo yo obtenga algo de esta experiencia y te quedes insatisfecho

\- Tú siempre tan considerado querido señor Cobblepot – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa – muy bien, vayamos entonces a lo que sigue

\- ¿Qué no dijiste que tampoco habías hecho esto antes? – le dijo al escuchar la seguridad con la que el otro parecía conducirse

\- Y lo mismo te reitero, es cierto, pero ya que te detuviste a pensar en mis necesidades, entonces quiero pedirte algo

\- ¿Qué?

Charles se agachó para hablarle al oído al tiempo que vertía en una de sus manos un líquido brillante y cristalino que sacó de una botella que había conseguido especialmente para la ocasión.

\- Quiero que tú estés dentro de mi – le dijo con la voz más seductora que Oswald jamás había escuchado en boca de nadie y menos dirigida hacia él – quiero que me eleves hasta el cielo, para tocar el firmamento y recorrerlo mil veces contigo antes de volver aquí exhaustos ¿qué me dices señor Pingüino?

Como respuesta, Oswald tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Charles para que lo viera directamente y lo besó profundamente, ésta vez con pasión desenfrenada, con necesidad ardiente y sin querer soltarlo, aunque tampoco obtuvo queja de parte de su compañero puesto que aquel parecía igual de impaciente que él. Entonces, al son del arrítmico pero paradójicamente armonioso respirar de ambos e inspirados por una latente urgencia que los invadía con cada segundo que pasaba y les instaba a dar el siguiente paso ya, rápidamente se terminaron de desvestir hasta quedar completamente desnudos, admirándose mutuamente en aquella intimidad en la que ninguno contempló nunca que se encontraría hasta ese día, para entregarse sin demora al otro, concentrándose en el presente y olvidando el pasado, viendo hacia el futuro con nuevas esperanzas y sabiendo que enfrentarían sin detenerse todo lo que la vida les deparara porque estarían juntos. 

Un profundo gemido mezcla de dolor y placer de parte de Charles después de recibir a Oswald por primera vez y el concierto para dos tuvo entonces como único público a la noche y sus variadas constelaciones que desde las alturas los observaban. Cada gesto, cada entrecerrar de ojos, cada exquisito lamento, cada roce de piel contra piel húmeda y rebosante de color… inclusive cada rasguño, cada caricia solícita aplicada en distintas zonas del cuerpo con el único propósito de satisfacer el deseo de placer, cada reclamo de dulce desesperación para que no se detuviera nunca aquella danza erótica que avanzaba con más y más fuerza pero rogando porque durara por siempre, era música que dejaría absorto hasta al más ajeno a dichas interpretaciones y que le obligaría cuando menos a voltear de reojo.

Finalmente el crescendo llegó a su punto más álgido y la ópera prima terminó en detonación de ambas partes, una casi seguida de la otra, para de inmediato ambos intérpretes caer desfallecidos pero satisfechos encontrándose en un abrazo que suplicaba por seguir y seguir para resguardar aquel momento eternamente.

\- Os – dijo por fin Charles, tratando de concentrarse para apaciguar su respiración – tengo algo que… confesarte

\- No sé… qué más pudieras guardar en esa mente tuya que yo desconozca – le dijo de igual modo – pero te escucho

\- Todo lo que he hecho por ti no fue solo por la apuesta que me ganaste – Oswald lo miró atento – de hecho te mentí

\- No comprendo… ¿a qué te refieres?

\- El viaje en globo, la visita al aviario, incluso el bastón que te di… todo eso no es lo que en verdad quería darte y que solo tú podrías tener…

\- ¿Entonces qué era? Porque ten por seguro que ese conjunto nadie más me lo había regalado antes y yo sí lo considero invaluable y exclusivo para mi

\- ¿No es obvio Os? – le dijo al tomar la mano del otro y colocarla sobre su pecho – esto que late aquí es lo que verdaderamente quería darte, que estabas buscando y que sé que te pertenece nada más a ti, por eso preparé este recinto con esmero – Oswald le sonrió- lo supe desde hace tiempo pero me decidí apenas a entregártelo cuando me sorprendiste con esa magnífica cena después de generosamente develarme con paciencia tantos secretos y detalles exclusivos sobre tu cuidad… de ahí mi premura y mi desaparición todo el día, sé cuánto te tardaste en prepararla y por lo que mencionaste acerca de a qué se dedicaba tu mamá, deduzco que por eso la comida es muy importante para ti, es tu forma de demostrar eso con los demás, así que por si no te lo dije antes y aunque suene a disco rayado, pero gracias por todo – lo abrazó y lo besó – te amo

\- No tienes que agradecer nada – le dijo conmovido – debes saber que también te mentí – volteó a ver a Charles, quien frunció el ceño extrañado – la información y la cena no eran lo único que sabía que querrías, no estaba tan seguro pero cuando me besaste despertaste en mi tantas dudas al mismo tiempo que esperanzas, que me debatí toda la noche entre si creerte o no, pero bueno, está de más decir ahora que no podría estar más feliz de confirmarte que también te doy mi corazón querido Charles

Ambos se sonrieron con calidez

\- Ahora solo queda un dilema – dijo Oswald

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo vamos a explicarles esto a los demás? No quiero que le de un infarto a mi… a nuestro… a Elijah

\- Ajajaja, no te preocupes por eso – le dijo con desenfado – ya habrá tiempo para decirles… o quizás no decirles nunca, podríamos ir a vivir a la casa de la campiña solos tú y yo y solo venir de visita, no sé, algo saldrá ya verás

\- Sí, es cierto, se nos ocurrirá algo

Entonces Charles se levantó a apagar la luz, regresó a su lugar al lado de Oswald para acurrucarse el uno junto al otro y se taparon con el edredón para observar las estrellas hasta quedarse dormidos, procurando recordar levantarse temprano para estar listos ante la inminente llegada de los demás habitantes de la mansión incluyendo a los sirvientes, tratando de no hacer tampoco demasiado notoria esa nueva sonrisa que adornaba su semblante gracias a ese descubrimiento que sin querer habían hecho buscando algo completamente distinto y que resultó ser su posesión más valiosa.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey mis buenos lectores! Quizás un poco tarde para decirlo pero dado que éste no es el final de la historia, me tomaré la libertad de decir lo siguiente al respecto: si bien aún falta un capítulo que agregar para terminar este escrito (que me he tardado en agregar a propósito) pueden ustedes decidir libremente quedarse con éste séptimo como el desenlace ó bien, proseguir con el octavo hasta las últimas consecuencias... ya sabrán a qué me refiero si lo leen, pues el siguiente capítulo tiene como objetivo también esclarecer algunos puntos que de pronto pudiesen haber parecido un poco fuera de lugar a lo largo de los anteriores, pero créanme, fue enteramente consciente el hacerlo, anticipando el planteamiento global y el final de la historia.   
> En fin, nos vemos en el último capítulo y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer!


	8. ACTO FINAL: DESPERTAR

Lentamente regresaba de su aturdimiento. Lo último que recordaba era haberle pedido ó más bien, haberse burlado de Cobblepot y exigirle que ésta vez sí preparara bien el guisado de carne que le había encargado su madre, antes de retirarse divertido de ahí junto con su hermana.

Nunca supo de dónde le llegó el golpe, pero fue contundente y a la cabeza, tumbándolo al suelo de una sola intención.

\- Ah, ya despiertas Charles – escuchó decir a una voz conocida pero extraña a la vez – que bueno que te nos unes, estaba por mostrarles el menú a los dos

“¿A los dos?” se preguntó el muchacho sin comprender todavía demasiado lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro pues sentía náuseas, consecuencia de la contusión que seguramente tenía por el golpe. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la restricción de sus movimientos gracias a unas fuertes ataduras alrededor de su pecho, sus manos y sus pies, así como en la mordaza que le cubría la boca y ya empezaba a lastimarle las comisuras. Asimismo, al poner mayor atención a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor pero ubicada ahora dentro de la cocina y a su lado izquierdo, forcejeando y tratando de gritar inútilmente, lo acompañaba Sasha bajo las mismas condiciones.

\- Supongo que te preguntas qué es lo que está pasando – le dijo Oswald, acercándose a él sonriendo de forma extraña e inusual, colocando las manos en la espalda al caminar – pero no temas, a diferencia de ti o de toda tu familia yo me considero una persona muy generosa, así que con gusto te daré una respuesta

De pronto, Charles observó el enorme cuchillo afilado que su captor escondía detrás de su espalda y que le colocó amenazadoramente sobre la garganta, obligándolo a soltar un grito ahogado al sentir la cortante hoja sobre su piel.

\- Shhh, no te muevas tanto – le indicó el otro con humor – no querrás terminar con el juego tan rápido ¿o sí? – agregó sonriendo con placer al escuchar que su víctima trataba de gritar de nuevo con desesperación – sí, eso supuse, sólo te estoy mostrando éste hermoso instrumento ¿se ve sencillo, no? Y sin embargo es uno de los inventos más útiles creados por la humanidad – le dijo alejando el cuchillo de su cuello para contemplar el objeto- tiene tantos usos, como…

Tanto Charles como Sasha vieron entonces como Oswald se acercaba ahora a la repisa central de la cocina para colocarse detrás de ella, de forma que sus espectadores pudieran observar todo sin darles la espalda. Tomó posteriormente con una mano una de las verduras que se encontraban ahí, la colocó sobre una tabla de picar y la sostuvo firmemente antes de que con la otra mano le asestara un fuerte golpe al tubérculo con el cuchillo, coincidiendo aquella acción con el estruendo de la tormenta que se soltaba afuera, sobresaltando así a ambos cautivos con el sonido.

\- CORTAR verduras – les dijo con énfasis, en un tono de voz casi viperino – pero desde luego que eso no es todo – agregó al tomar ahora un pescado completo y proceder a desprenderle la cabeza – también funciona con ESTO – siguió, tomando ahora un gran trozo de carne roja y arrojando a un lado lo demás con desdén, al tiempo que continuaba enfatizando cual si fuera un ritual, la última palabra al ritmo de cada golpe que daba sobre los objetos que ponía sobre la tabla de picar– y desde luego ESTO – dijo cortando un pollo entero por la mitad- … y hasta ESTO – finalizó casi en un grito al clavar el cuchillo con fuerza en aquella tabla de madera

El extraño y estremecedor comportamiento de Cobblepot, quien ni siquiera pareció inmutarse cuando pequeños pedazos de lo que iba cortando le caían sobre la ropa y la cara, empezó a inquietar aún más a los dos únicos presentes de aquel espectáculo. Ambos podían sentir como el corazón les latía cada vez más y más rápido, puesto que además ninguno de ellos lograba que las cuerdas con las que estaban atados cedieran ni un milímetro por más fuerza y movimiento que trataran de ejercer sobre ellas.

En un momento de distracción al escuchar un fuerte resoplido de parte de su anfitrión cuando éste se fijó en lo que estaban tratando de hacer, notaron que aquel tomaba otro cuchillo y volvía a sonreír, ésta vez con malicia y un apasionado odio contra ellos que se reflejaba en sus ojos cual si fuera el fuego mismo. Tal visión solamente lo hacía parecer aún más aterrador aunado a la incertidumbre que se cernía sobre el ambiente, puesto que Cobblepot se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, únicamente observando sus reacciones por varios minutos como si estuviera decidiendo qué es lo que haría a continuación con ellos.

Charles rogaba en su interior porque todo aquello no fuera nada más que un sueño, una pesadilla o una mala broma de parte del siempre gentil e ingenuo Oswald, una mera lección para que dejaran de subestimarlo y lo trataran mejor, como desde un principio sabía que debieron haber hecho. Para su mala fortuna aquello era tan real como él mismo y fue entonces cuando desde el fondo de su alma se arrepintió de cada una de sus malas acciones contra el que ahora clamaba venganza frente a ellos, pero lo que no sabía aún era que los motivos para provocar su ira no se limitaban a maltratos e insultos, la revelación mayor aún estaba por venir.

\- Retomando mi respuesta – dijo al fin – los he “citado” aquí, no porque hayamos tenido algunas discusiones y desacuerdos de opinión, como todas las veces en las que despreciaron lo que con tanto esfuerzo preparaba para ustedes o cuando a propósito dejaban sucias sus habitaciones después de que recién las había limpiado y me obligaban a rehacer todo el trabajo… o como cuando disfrazaban sus insultos y burlas de “pequeñas bromas”, además de sus siempre agradables expresiones de desprecio cada vez que me veían. Todas esas veces que me callé – empezó a decir en tono reflexivo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro lentamente y gesticulaba con las manos- y que temí que me fueran a echar a la calle si no obedecía todo al pie de la letra, han de saber que algo en mi me decía que tenía que haber hecho más por defenderme, pero ese “que” simplemente no lograba concretarse - se detuvo frente a ellos sin dejar de mover las manos para ilustrar sus palabras- era como un aviso de alarma que se bloqueaba en mi cerebro, como si chocara contra una pared de negación y tuviera que regresar a ocultarse rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran porque era algo malo, algo que “no estaba bien” –calló un momento y les sonrió con malicia- pero gracias a ustedes dos y desde luego a Grace, de quien ya me ocuparé después no se preocupen, pude al fin derrumbar ese muro mental que me impedía volver a ser quien soy, quien siempre he sido y quien nunca debí dejar de ser. 

Los hermanos se voltearon a ver lentamente al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba su captor con aquellas palabras.

Lamentablemente para ustedes – les distrajo para que su atención volviera a él – y con todo el dolor que me causa en el corazón el que mi amado padre se viera involucrado en todo este asunto de mi renacimiento, es justamente él la principal razón de que ésta será su última noche con vida, ya que fueron USTEDES quienes primero me lo arrebataron envenenándolo 

Esta vez, los aludidos sintieron verdadero pánico. La manera de expresarse de Cobblepot, tan calmada pero llena de letal veneno en cada letra que salía de su boca, con obscuras intenciones que obviamente no se molestaba en ocultar, resultaba escalofriante. Él sabía la verdad, ya no importaba cómo es que se había enterado, el punto es que la había develado por si solo y aquel peligro que antes creyeron correr cuando recién descubrieron su identidad real gracias a aquella nota en el periódico y que él les aseguró que tal riesgo había quedado en el pasado, ahora era más que palpable así que de inmediato trataron de forcejear de nuevo y hasta de hablar para disculparse por un lado y pedir clemencia por el otro, si es que algo de cordura aún quedaba en aquel fiero criminal. Sin embargo, cualquier intento de súplica resultó inútil, el hombre había tomado la decisión sobre el destino de los dos mucho antes de que cualquiera de ellos se lo imaginara siquiera y se los dejó muy en claro con sus siguientes acciones.

\- Y bien – les dijo con calma– no tengo mucho más que explicar, ya que saben perfectamente a qué me refiero y no necesito detallarles ningún punto tampoco porque – se rio con ironía – ustedes dos estuvieron ahí en ese momento también… y no hicieron nada – finalizó con voz profunda, en una mezcla de rabia y llanto ahogado

Sin darles tiempo a nada más y dando una muestra de agilidad que no aparentaba poseer debido a su tamaño y actitud previa hasta antes de ese día, El Pingüino tomó la silla de Sasha alejándola de su hermano para colocarla frente al horno, que previamente había encendido, ignorando cualquier sonido o intento de escape de su víctima, de quien sabía que la tenía bien asegurada en su puesto.

\- Tengo una pregunta para ti Sasha – le dijo mientras revisaba la temperatura del horno y afilaba el cuchillo que traía en la mano – tú también puedes participar si quieres – agregó dirigiéndose a Charles - ¿Conoces el cuento de Hansel y Gretel? –esperó a que ella asintiera – excelente ¿Recuerdas qué le ocurría a la bruja? – de nuevo esperó por su respuesta, dada en medio de un silencioso llanto- bueno, pues imagina entonces – comenzó a decir con soltura y ritmo, cual si repentinamente encarnara a un narrador de cuentos- que en éste caso no hay dos inocentes niños traviesos sino uno llamado Oswald Cobblepot y que en lugar de una sola bruja, nuestro héroe se tiene que enfrentar a tres de ellas para salvarse a sí mismo después de que se enteró de que esos malignos seres lanzaron un hechizo fatal sobre su querido padre y fue hasta su casa tranquilamente a reclamarles lo que hicieron y en cambio ellas intentaron hacerle lo mismo… ¿ya vas entendiendo a dónde quiero llegar o no? – Sasha solo siguió llorando y tratando de gritar y de forcejear para liberarse – me da gusto que nos entendamos – dijo satisfecho – ah claro, pero ésta no es la única versión de los relatos que todos conocemos que me he tomado la molestia de reimaginar especialmente para ustedes, hay más… 

Dejando brevemente a Sasha pero sin soltar jamás su cuchillo, El Pingüino caminó ahora hasta Charles, como si quisiera incitarlo a participar más en la actividad que estaba llevando a cabo.

\- Y tú – le dijo - ¿Alguna vez escuchaste el cuento de La Bella Durmiente? No el endulzado por las últimas ediciones para “no asustar a los niños”, me refiero al relato original escrito por Giambattista Basile – Charles negó con la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos por temor a que gracias a su respuesta fuera castigado de alguna forma - ¿No? Es una lástima, porque es una historia fascinante, pensé que la conocerías ya que te jactas de ser novelista – dijo mordaz – entonces presten atención los dos porque no lo repetiré: en esa antigua versión Talía, es decir, la bella durmiente, termina teniendo hijos con el supuesto príncipe que la salvaría, estando aún dormida… en el medio pasan algunas cosas en las que no tiene caso que me detenga, pero lo que sí deben saber es que la verdadera esposa del tal príncipe se entera del fruto de la infidelidad de su marido y manda llamar a Talía y a sus dos hijos para conocerlos pero todo resulta ser una trampa, porque antes de su llegada la esposa le ordenó a su cocinero que capturara a los niños en cuanto entraran al castillo y los matara para servírselos a su padre y a su madre durante la cena que la esposa legítima había organizado para todos ellos… al final todo resulta bien porque el cocinero era en realidad una noble persona así que no tuvo el corazón para ejecutar a las criaturas y solo las escondió para que no corrieran peligro en lo que lo demás se resolvía, es decir, en lo que el príncipe se enteró de la verdad y tomó cartas en el asunto…

Oswald observó cómo sus escuchas permanecían atentos a pesar de lo asustados que estaban, así que con mayor gusto terminó con su explicación.

\- … imaginen ahora que en mi versión tal cocinero de buen corazón jamás fue así y que los hijos no pertenecían a la dulce Talía sino a una mujer fría y malvada llamada Grace…

Los hermanos quedaron petrificados al escuchar lo último, pero el temible narrador aún no culminaba su historia.

\- … también quiero que visualicen que en lugar de príncipe existía un magnífico y generoso rey que era el dueño del castillo y que tenía un hijo que lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, quien al enterarse de que la gélida consorte de su padre lo había destronado para siempre con tal de quedarse ella con el reino, antes de que al príncipe lo desterraran o le hicieran a él lo mismo, urdió un grandioso y astuto plan para deshacerse de todos sus enemigos de una vez por todas… tal cual lo pretendía la esposa del príncipe en el cuento de Talía, no sin antes darles una buena lección por su atrevimiento al subestimar a los legítimos dueños del castillo 

La aterrorizada expresión en los rostros de los hermanos era todo un poema con el que Oswald se estaba deleitando, con un par de aparentemente inocentes relatos infantiles, elegantemente y con lujo de detalle les había explicado lo que iba a hacer con cada uno de ellos y no solo eso, lo que después le deparaba también a su madre, para que no les cupiera duda de lo que pasaría una vez que ellos dos ya no estuvieran en escena para atestiguar todo. 

\- Se acabó la hora de las historias para antes de dormir – les dijo – Charles – se dirigió ahora al muchacho – como te decía antes, los cuchillos como el que te mostré y éste que tengo en mi mano, son utensilios muy útiles ciertamente, pero algo como esto sirve más para propósitos culinarios – el otro no dejaba de mirar como Oswald acariciaba la hoja del cuchillo con cuidado – o en todo caso para defensa pero si yo quisiera usarlo para, no sé, algo que requiera mayor minuciosidad como una cirugía por ejemplo – empezó a caminar hacia Sasha – no me serviría para nada si lo que busco es que mi paciente sobreviva perfectamente a la intervención y con evidencias mínimas de ella ¿cierto? – volteó a ver a la chica y luego al chico, cuyas respiraciones sonaban más y más fuerte, así como sus gritos fallidos – pero como a pesar de que amablemente ustedes dos se están ofreciendo de voluntarios para ayudarme con mi primera experiencia como cirujano, no cuento con el instrumental necesario, ni modo – dijo con falsa resignación- nos vamos a tener que conformar con lo que tenemos a la mano… y aquí entre nos – le dijo a Sasha al oído – tú más que nadie debe despreocuparse, porque acabo de afilar las hojas y dicen que así los cortes salen mucho más “limpios” y rápidos, así que supongo que no te dolerá… demasiado… ¡bon voyage mon cher! – exclamó al tiempo que con fuerza y velocidad daba el primer golpe sobre uno de los brazos de la mujer 

Con horror, Charles se vio obligado a observar cómo aquel psicópata desmembraba poco a poco a su hermana sin piedad ni miramientos. Los espantosos y desgarradores gritos que a pesar de la mordaza se podían escuchar con la claridad del día le provocaron un terror que jamás pensó que sentiría y tuvo que vomitar ahí mismo por el estrés y la ansiedad que presenciar todo aquello le provocaba.

Mientras lloraba sin cesar y resignado a su inminente fatal destino, a su mente vinieron como eco conciliador aquellas hermosas y vívidas visiones que tuvo –ahora lo comprendía- durante su inconsciencia.

“¡Oh!” clamaba arrepentido para si mismo “¡Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes!” se lamentaba una y otra vez como última confesión de sus pecados por si alguien se apiadaba de él y le otorgaba una segunda oportunidad. Si así fuera daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para regresar el tiempo justo al instante en el que durante aquel producto de su imaginación cambió todos los acontecimientos con esa simple acción, con esa simple y aparentemente irrelevante decisión de dirigirse a la habitación de Oswald justo después de que Sasha saliera de ahí y él preguntara si entonces debería llevar a cabo el plan en el que su hermana fracasó, para demostrar justamente que él también era capaz pero también porque parte de él en ese momento ya de estar plenamente consciente, haciendo memoria de todo lo que había aparentemente vivido en el relativamente corto tiempo que debió durar su alucine y que ahora también lamentaba que algo tan preciado hubiese sido una mera condensación de sus más profundos pensamientos, quería en verdad que hubiese pasado… pero no fue así, en lugar de acudir a ver al otro con una idea bajo el brazo ya formada, prefirió irse de ahí, prefirió hacerse a un lado y seguir cómodamente de espectador y participante secundario en la obra que su madre había montado con su ayuda. 

Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo para evitar al menos que la condición física de su padre Elijah no siguiera deteriorándose, quizás el efecto del veneno hubiera sido menos grave. Pudo fácilmente interferir con el plan de su madre para darle placebos a su esposo en lugar del medicamento real, porque él sabía que eso es justo lo que ella hacía, se había dado cuenta de todo un día que sin querer la observó desde afuera de su cuarto cambiando las pastillas de dulce en lugar de las que el médico había recetado. Pudo ir el mismo hasta la farmacia y decirle al dependiente que le diera a él más de aquellos frascos de medicamento para llevárselos a su padre con urgencia bajo cualquier pretexto como el que se le habían agotado antes y les preocupaba su salud o porque aquel saldría de viaje y no le alcanzarían para continuar el tratamiento antes de volver, además de completar la tarea sobornando al hombre por supuesto, asegurándose así de que éste no dijera nada en caso de que llegara su madre en lugar de él a surtir la receta… pero tampoco lo hizo, prefirió hacer de cuenta que no vio nada ese día y seguir fingiendo alegre ignorancia.

Por último y quizás de lo que más se arrepentía y por lo que más deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que se le otorgara otra oportunidad para darle un giro a la trama, era el hecho de que sabía que se había dejado influenciar tontamente por las ideas de su madre y de su hermana en lugar de mantenerse firme sobre lo que él mismo pensaba de Oswald, pues quizás al principio efectivamente no le pareció mucho más interesante que aquella vez que recién lo conoció en el recibidor, pero no podía negar que algo tenía aquella figura extraña que le continuó llamando la atención y también admitía que su forma de ser, tan desesperante y repelente especialmente para su madre, a Charles no le era realmente tan molesta y de hecho hasta empezaba a caerle bien y se imaginaba que podrían llegar a ser, si no buenos hermanos, al menos buenos amigos. Incluso se hizo a la idea de llamarlo hermano con toda naturalidad hasta antes de que Elijah muriera y aún después de eso, cuando Cobblepot pasó de ser un miembro más de la familia – como debió quedarse- a nada más que un vil sirviente al que despreciaban en cada oportunidad aprovechándose de su desesperación y miedo porque lo fuesen a abandonar a su suerte, muy al principio Charles sí lo trataba con amabilidad y disfrutaba de su compañía y de sus servicios incluyendo la comida, especialmente siendo él tan de buen diente… pero tampoco llevó a cabo nada de eso, pudiendo tener la iniciativa de tomar las riendas del plan a su conveniencia aunque fuese temporalmente, prefirió callar sus sentimientos, prefirió mantenerse en bajo perfil y dejar divagar su mente como siempre, algo de lo que su hermana siempre lo acusaba y se regodeaba al molestarlo tachándolo de cursi, soñador, empalagosamente romántico e ingenuo, por no añadir que le llamara tonto también por tan “infantiles” aspiraciones en la vida al contarle que quería ser escritor.

Ahora todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que había soñado, lo que había imaginado no era más que una mera utopía, un recuerdo que sentía cada vez más y más lejano conforme la realidad luchaba por imponerse dándole un puñetazo en cada parte de su cuerpo para hacerlo despertar y que así su ya de por si lenta agonía continuara castigándolo, hasta que con su último aliento mirara a los ojos a quien de propia mano lo presentaría anticipadamente con la muerte. Sabía que lloraría más que como ahora lo hacía, sabía que trataría de suplicarle perdón y sabía que intentaría luchar, pero también sabía que nada de eso serviría, que no lograría conmover ni un ápice a quien en aquel dulce pasaje onírico descubrió y aprendió a conocer en su esencia, enamorándose entonces genuina y sinceramente. Oh, si tan solo Oswald, su imaginario y querido Oswald estuviera ahí, si tan solo el personaje real que portaba aquel nombre supiera lo que pasaba por su agitada mente y corazón, si tan solo él hubiese tenido el mismo y preciado sueño… pero ya era tarde, tarde para intervenir sobre lo que le pasaba a su hermana, sobre lo que le pasaría con seguridad a él mismo y sobre lo que sin duda le pasaría también a su madre y todo por estúpido, por ciego, por necio y por avaricioso.

Ahora solo restaba esperar en silencio, liberando a través de su interminable llanto todas sus frustraciones y arrepentimientos, toda su ira y toda su tristeza, añorando por lo que pudo ser pero en su lugar lo disfrazó de bufonería llevándolo literalmente hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ya no había marcha atrás, aquello era la crónica de una muerte anunciada y él sería el siguiente protagonista de la lista.

Mientras escuchaba como se apagaban los gritos y se hacía el silencio en la habitación tan sórdido y espeluznante en su quietud debido a la razón que escondía el mismo, ensordeciendo a la misma lluvia, lo último que Charles pudo ver a través de su borrosa visión gracias a las profusas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotarle, fue a Oswald parado frente a él, cubierto de sangre y sudor, respirando agitadamente y observándolo con aquellos ojos esmeralda que alguna vez le pareció que brillaron solo para los suyos pero no con rabia y sed de venganza como en aquel momento, sino con adoración y tierno afecto. Oh, si tan solo hubiese cambiado una sola ficha del tablero, quien sabe qué clase de historia podría él estar contando ahora… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, he pues aquí el final de ésta historia. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, éste final ya lo tenía planeado así desde el mero inicio de la historia, pero están en toda libertad de tomarlo como un final alternativo. Me gusta mucho ésta pareja (aunque no lo crean xD) y básicamente lo que me motivó a escribir finalmente sobre ellos fue la plática con mi querida amiga Victoria acerca del tema... claro que, todo tomó un rumbo un poquito diferente del esperado xD sin embargo no creo que sea la última vez que escriba de ellos, si algo más surge y la inspiración da para ello, traeré algún otro fic al respecto :3 pero de momento, es todo. Como siempre les agradezco muchísimo su interés en la historia y sus lecturas, así como todas las muestras de amor al mismo. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
